Theatre Club
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias** : Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

.

 **Capítulo 1**

Qué perra es la vida, ¿No? O algo así.

El caso es que Dean tiene la obligación de entrar a alguna actividad extracurricular. Lo cual era absurdo porque él es el mejor en su clase de educación física, los deportes son lo suyo. Sin embargo, sus notas están raspando la mediocridad y sus profesores fueron derechito a las autoridades. Por suerte (y mala suerte también) Bobby Singer es el director de la escuela y también su tío de cariño, es como un padre para Dean. Y, como el mayor de los Winchester lo conoce sabe cómo es su carácter… algo explosivo. Pero así demostraba su preocupación.

Bobby le reprocho sólo como él sabe hacerlo. Dean fingió escuchar y cuando se tranquilizó, le dijo con un tono mucho más comprensivo que tenía que esforzarse más. Y ganar más nota con alguna actividad extracurricular, además del baloncesto. El joven pensó en algún otro deporte como natación pero Bobby le aconsejó que eligiera una actividad más tranquila, no quería que sobre explotara su cuerpo y se quedará sin energías para las clases. Así sólo recibiría más reclamos de sus profesores.

Entonces, Bobby hizo su recomendación.

— ¿El club de teatro? —preguntó totalmente confundido.

— Así es, hijo, los horarios no coinciden en nada con tu práctica de baloncesto y además creo que te ayudará con tu problema…

— ¿Mi problema? —preguntó casi con tono indignado el adolescente.

— Hey, no es un secreto para nadie lo que te cuesta mostrar sentimientos.

— ¡Pero…!

— Ahora vete, largo, no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra saliendo de tus labios o me va a dar una jaqueca impresionante.

Sin darle la opción de replicar, lo echó por afuera de su oficina. Dean apretó el folleto del club de teatro. Aparentemente era nuevo y necesitaba más gente que le diera una oportunidad.

Dean se permitió pensarlo por unos minutos, incluso guardo el folleto en su mochila y se olvidó de eso un buen rato.

Se encontró a Crowley en los pasillos, no diría que es exactamente un amigo, honestamente a veces el tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero a veces era bastante… soportable.

Le dio un asentimiento con su cabeza al pasar, pero lo escucho diciéndole algo y se volteó.

— Vaya vaya, el gran machote y deportista Dean Winchester interesándose por una cosa tan de niña cómo la actuación, ¿Quién lo diría?

Crowley sostenía el folleto del club de teatro de Dean que aparentemente había recogido del piso, el adolescente observó que tenía la mochila medio abierta y el folleto se debía haber caído por ahí. Reprimió un _"son of a bitch"_ que quiso escapar de sus labios y lo miró con rabia contenida. Arrancó de sus manos el folleto.

— Mira, a ti no te importa lo que yo vaya a hacer o a que jodido club me voy a inscribir, así que te puedes meter tus comentarios en tu maldito tra...

— De hecho, si me incumbe.

— ¿Qué?

— Que si me incumbe, porque adivina adivinador —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro— estoy en el club de teatro.

Bueno.

Otro motivo por el cual no inscribirse.

.

— Sabes que a Crowley le gusta molestarte.

— Lo sé. — le dijo a Benny con tono irritado.

— Ya, el club de teatro está bastante bien. —ese había sido Sam, su hermanito pequeño. Y bueno, no tan pequeño porque por su tamaño parecía pie grande.

— Si, si te gustan esas cosas de chicas…

— Dean, ¿Sabes que no te crecerá una vagina automáticamente si decides inscribirte? —le dijo su hermano fastidiado, girando sus ojos.

— ¡Ya lo sé Sammy! Si no me ha salido una vagina viviendo contigo tanto tiempo, Samantha, no me va a salir por inscribirme en un puto club.

— Jerk.

— Bitch.

Y Benny soltó una carcajada. Y Sam tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Y Dean relajó su postura tensa y se permitió disfrutar el momento.

.

Dean respiró profundamente porque se daba cuenta de que quizá esté cometiendo un gran error, pero no le podía importar menos. Había investigado otros clubs pero ninguno que no fuera relacionado con deportes le atraía y otros tenían sus cursos en horarios que no eran convenientes para él.

Así que en fin, escribió su nombre sin siquiera leer que personas estaban ahí, aunque esperaba que no estuviera Crowley.

.

— Buenos días clase.

No empezó nada bien porque llegó cinco minutos tarde. Se disculpó y fue a sentarse.

— Bueno, ahora sí, buenos días clase, soy su profesor Chuck Shurley, pero díganme profesor Chuck, nadie me llama por mi apellido. Bien, entonces, como decía, conmigo van a aprender el arte de actuar. Van a aprender a expresarse dentro y fuera del escenario, a abrirse, a improvisar, a divertirse mientras trabajan y aprenderán lo importante que es el compromiso y trabajo en equipo.

Dean lo intentó, prestar atención, pero se quedó a mitad de la tercera oración y se dedicó a observar quienes estaban allí.

Lo primero que noto de familiar fue una melena sedosa y muy de niña, pero en un cuerpo alto y claramente masculino, entonces, ¿Qué carajo hace el gigantón allí?

— ¿Sammy? —susurro acercándose a él, este giro su cabeza en su dirección y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

Bueno, por lo menos la presencia de Sammy haría más tolerables las cosas… O más difíciles. Pero ya, en serio, ¿Se inscribió y no le dijo nada? Además, Sam nunca había tenido especial interés por la actuación, él era un poco más de los libros y esas mierdas súper nerds.

Entonces, moviendo un poco más sus ojitos, Dean encontró el motivo por el cual su hermanito estaba ahí, claro, Jessica Moore, la buena amiga y crush de Sam, quien la veía atontado desde su pupitre atrás.

Dean pensó que su hermano era realmente lento con las chicas, aunque, si le preguntabas a Sam, él no era lento, si no que su hermano el Don Juan era demasiado rápido con las mujeres. Más de lo que debería. Y pensaba que Jess debía ser conquistada de a poquito y con paciencia.

Dean siguió investigando, encontró al lado de Sam a Gabriel. Sonrió divertido. Ese nunca cambiaría. Gabriel es alguien muy molesto al que puede considerar amigo (a veces). Es un poco (muy) idiota y juguetón pero no es del todo una mala persona. Gabe se pegó a los Winchester hace unos años, mayormente a Sam porque es obvio que le gusta, y no trata de ocultar sus sentimientos, simplemente están ahí. Y Dean piensa que aunque Gabriel nunca lo admitirá, a él le duele un poco que Sam esté locamente enamorado de Jess.

Alejándose de los líos amorosos de su hermano, continuó con la inspección. Encontró a Crowley, y reprimió un gruñido, solo esperaba que la siguiente cara conocida le hiciera feliz.

Y así fue.

Unos pupitres más alejados había una cabellera roja fuego y Dean no reprimió la sonrisa, Charlie estaba ahí, era como una hermana para él ¿Porque demonios no le había contado que se inscribió en el club de teatro? Bueno, Dean nunca le pregunto. Ella estaba junto a Kevin, un amigo, un nerd pero muy buena onda.

Sus ojos pasaron por los otros pupitres y se encontraron con Ruby, sus labios se movieron creando un gesto de completo desagrado ante la visión de la ex novia de su hermano. A ella la habían suspendido, a pesar de que la tendrían que haber expulsado por vender drogas dentro de la escuela, terminaron expulsando a la perra mayor, Lilith, la chica que conseguía las drogas y las traficaba. Dean la odiaba muchísimo porque llevo a Sammy por el mal camino y la rehabilitación costó, no monetariamente hablando, hablaba de mucho desgaste emocional. Una fila después de ella se encontraba algo mucho más agradable a la vista, Cassie Robinson, una chica con la que tonteaba y un posible ligue ocasional. Espero a que Cassie notara su mirada para guiñar el ojo con claro coqueteo, la morena respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada que ensanchó el ego de Dean. Sus ojos viajaron luego de eso, al lado de Ruby se encontraba esa amiga suya, Meg, que era como Crowley, no era amiga ni enemiga, a veces era soportable y sobre todo, tenía un espíritu demoníaco. Meg parecía un demonio sobre todo por sus compañías, siempre andaba con un chico que era demasiado bueno, tranquilo, responsable, y curioso, un chico que parecía un angelito. Especialmente por sus ojos, azules como el cielo. Dean no puede recordar el nombre de ese chico porque es especialmente extraño, era algo con C, ¿Cassandro? ¿Carmelo?

— Bien, esta clase la utilizaremos para conocernos y estas primeras clases haremos juegos e improvisaciones. Pero dentro de un par de clases más tendremos que ir escogiendo la obra para fin de año, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas, incluso si no nos ponemos de acuerdo para recrear alguna obra conocida, bueno, me gusta escribir y podemos elegir una trama para explotar, que no sea tan complicada. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos reaccionaron positivamente a las palabras del profesor, Dean se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, sin saber que estaba afirmando por estar distraído pensando en el nombre de ese chico.

Después fue hora de que todos se presentaran. Era pararse, decir tu nombre, algo que te guste y sentarte.

— Soy Sam Winchester, me gustan las ensaladas, leer libros en las tardes y los alces.

Ay dios. Dean ya se esperaba una presentación muy sosa de parte de Sam, pero esto… era demasiado hasta para él.

— Soy Gabriel Milton, me gustan los dulces, las bromas y Sam.

Cuando Gabe lo dijo lo hizo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de maldad que mostraba sus crueles intenciones: hacer que Sammy muriera de vergüenza. El rubio satisfecho se sentó mientras que le sacaba el envoltorio a un caramelo para metérselo en la boca mientras que veía a Sam tapándose la cara, rojo de la pena. Dean trató de no reírse y falló un poco.

Cuando fue su turno se paró, y no sabía que decir, le gustaban demasiadas cosas.

— Soy Dean Winchester. Me gustan las hamburguesas, los pies y los autos. Especialmente mi bebé. —dijo todo orgulloso de su Chevy Impala 67.

Se sentó y escuchó la presentación de los demás. Cuando el chico de ojos azules se paró, Dean presto más atención, para saber cuál era su curioso nombre.

— Soy Castiel Novak. Me gustan las abejas y la miel.

Ese sí era un tipo raro, obviamente, tenía su atractivo, su piel clara, su pelo oscuro, la sombra de una barba creciendo, ojos redondos, grandes, levemente familiares y con ese color tan… tan único. Y su voz, dios su voz… gruesa, grave y rasposa, si, definitivamente tenía su atractivo, es decir, sería irresistible para cualquier mujer, pero Dean no pensaba en esas cosas, porque el chico era eso, un chico y a él solo le gustaban las mujeres con curvas y piernas largas. Mujeres como Cassie.

Así fue como Dean dejo de pensar en el joven retraído y un poco tímido que al presentarse había clavado sus ojos azules en los suyos verdes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

.

 **Capítulo 2**

— Oh, vamos Cassy, estoy seguro de que te divertirás.

— No lo sé.

Meg trataba de convencer a su amigo de gesto inexpresivo, pero ella podía entenderlo a través de pequeños movimientos y se guiaba por lo que sus ojos le decían. A Meg los ojos de Castiel en esta situación le advertían que sentía una gran incomodidad. Bien. Tendría que sacar la artillería pesada antes de tiempo.

— He escuchado que Dean Winchester se inscribirá allí.

Castiel no hizo otro gesto que un parpadeo, pero eso era más que suficiente para Meg, de un segundo a otro todo su cuerpo le prestaba atención, por su lenguaje corporal podríamos decir que Castiel se había puesto más "curioso" y Meg notaba que en esos hermosos ojos de cachorro estaba escrita la palabra "interés" con mayúsculas.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Ruby.

Observó la desconfianza en su rostro. Cierto que a Cas no le agradaba mucho Ruby.

— ¿Y quién se lo dijo a Ruby?

— Crowley.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabe Crowley?

Meg giro sus ojos, no sería fácil esto.

— No lo sé, Cas.

Uso ese apodo, Cas, el único apodo que a Castiel le gustaba porque el primero en decírselo fue Dean Winchester, aunque ese zopenco seguro no lo recuerde.

— A Crowley le gusta mucho molestar a Dean. Quizá solo sea una burla…

— Crowley es un imbécil pero no creo que le haya mentido a Ruby. Es más, él fue el que se enteró de que Sam Winchester se inscribió y por eso Ruby se inscribió también en el curso.

Castiel giro sus ojos, un gesto que no había podido evitar.

— Ella debería dejar de intentarlo con él. Ya lo arruinó.

— Ya se lo dije, y que a él le gusta esa chica Jessica y que también tu hermano, hermanastro, ex hermanastro, o no sé qué relación tendrán, Gabriel está detrás de él.

— Gabriel es mi amigo y ex hermanastro.

De hecho la historia parecía complicada pero era sencilla de explicar. Los padres de Gabriel y Castiel se conocieron en la iglesia, se enamoraron y se casaron, estuvieron juntos por dos años en los que Castiel y sus hermanos (Lucifer y Balthazar Novak) vivieron con Gabriel Milton y sus hermanos (Anna y Miguel Milton). Cas se hizo amigo de Gabriel rápidamente y de Anna, bueno, Anna no le agradaba tanto porque fue una de las conquistas de Dean, pero ella era realmente agradable. Miguel le agradaba pero era mayor como Lucifer así que no pudo hablar mucho con el, de todos modos no importó tanto porque sus padres se separaron (sintiéndose totalmente culpables por divorciarse y romper una promesa ante los ojos de Dios) pero era lo mejor, porque ellos discutían todo el tiempos, y no ayudaba nada que los dos hermanos mayores, Miguel y Lucifer, estuvieran peleando todo el maldito tiempo. Balthazar y Castiel eran mucho más tranquilos que Lucifer, quién siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia, el hijo problemático.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que Miguel y Lucifer terminaron saliendo juntos, si, como una pareja, o intento de ello, fue unos meses después de la separación de sus padres. Gabriel se rió a más no poder por este hecho.

— Los que se aman se odian. Al parecer solo era tensión sexual acumulada y no resuelta entre ellos. —dijo burlón Gabe, ese día que ellos decidieron decírselo a sus hermanos (no a sus padres. Todavía no) Miguel y Lucifer casi lo matan luego.

Pero ese había sido un día especial para Castiel porque ese día, entre su familia no había habido ni una sola pelea, más que bromas absurdas y respuestas divertidas pero picantes.

— Si, si, lo que sea —dijo Meg sin importarle realmente el parentesco que tenga su amigo con Gabe, sacando a Cas bruscamente de sus recuerdos. — ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a hacerlo entonces?

Castiel se quedó callado un tiempo, Meg contuvo la respiración y finalmente el moreno habló:

— Lo haré.

— ¡Si!

Meg celebró la victoria.

— Estaremos juntos en ese curso entonces. Ya vas a ver. Nos vamos a divertir.

Cas no estaba muy seguro de ello.

.

Efectivamente, al inscribirse leyó en la planilla el nombre de Dean Winchester. No dudó ni un segundo en escribir su propio nombre.

— Así que vienes a unirte al club. Genial.

Miro a Gabe, trató de sonreírle amablemente, aunque no era bueno para esas cosas, para interactuar con la gente.

— Te unes por Dean, ¿No?

— Y por Meg. —dijo Castiel sincero pero avergonzado.

— Bien, aunque si te digo mi opinión, estás perdiendo el tiempo con ese Winchester, primero porque se anda metiendo en cualquier vagina que puede, y segundo porque… si, Dean tiene lo suyo pero hay otros hombres guapos, es decir, ¿Has visto a su hermano? Es el doble de guapo e inteligente. Sam es tan fuerte y sensual…

Cas frunció levemente su entrecejo, estrecho sus redondos ojitos e inclinó suavemente la cabeza como cuando no entendía algo, Gabriel lo miró, con su paleta en la boca.

— ¿Qué pasa Cassy?

— Me estás diciendo que pierdo el tiempo pensando en Dean Winchester, pero tú estás enamorado de Sam Winchester, que a su vez está enamorado de una compañera. Eso, Gabe, no tiene sentido.

— ¡Hey! Haz lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago.

Gabe soltó una carcajada. Una falsa. Cas no entendía porque las personas camuflaban su dolor, no entendía porque las personas decían que estaban bien cuando claramente no era así. Aunque él mismo muchas veces a dicho estar bien. Y ha sido mentira.

.

El día que fueron a su primera clase de teatro, Cas estaba nervioso. Meg lo notaba por la forma en la que Castiel movía sus ojos de un lado a otro y lamía sus labios resecos, mientras la seguía como un cachorrito a su dueño.

— ¿Quieres relajarte?

— Lo intento.

Pero era difícil, no solo porque Dean Winchester iba a estar en ese curso con él, si no porque iba a tener que actuar. Frente a un montón de personas.

Él solía ser alguien muy reservado y de pocos amigos, pero con buenas notas. Muchos de sus "amigos" eran profesores, quienes lo alentaron a unirse al club, para poder socializar más y que se le pase la "timidez" que siente con la gente de su edad.

Se sentó y observó a Dean por unos instantes, Meg le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Basta! —Susurro alterada —ya te dije que tu mirada es demasiado intensa y si te atrapa mirándolo de esa forma solo serás más extraño que antes para él.

Cas sabía que Meg tenía razón, por lo que se concentró en escuchar lo que decía el profesor Chuck. Por lo general a Castiel no le era un problema escuchar a sus profesores, era mejor escuchando que hablando de todas formas, él podía concentrarse mucho, solo que claro, en algunas asignaturas lo distraen un par de ojos verdes, un cabello corto y rubio, una sonrisa matadora y unas pecas deliciosamente esparcidas por todo ese rostro perfecto. Si. Dean Winchester tenía un rostro perfecto. Y no solo eso, si no una personalidad increíble y un cuerpo delirante también lo hacen el hombre ideal.

Castiel se permite observar la clase, Sam babeaba por Jessica, Gabriel babeaba por Sam. Ruby también babeaba por Sam. ¿Todos babeaban por Sam o qué? No es que Sam no fuera atractivo (diablos, lo es) ¿pero con Dean presente quién se fijaría en Sam? Al menos, esto desde el punto de vista de Castiel, que no era nada imparcial ni objetivo.

Además, se estaba irritando bastante por el cuchicheo de Ruby y Meg, Ruby claro le decía a Meg que tan guapo era Sam y Meg solo le decía _"—Demasiado santurrón para mi gusto"_ y Ruby se reía y le contestaba: _"—Habla la mejor amiga del angelito de la clase"_ mientras Meg se reía y entonces le hacía una aclaración _" —No me gusta otro santurrón que no sea mi Cassy"_

Castiel se quedó callado soportando a sus dos amigas (bueno, a una de las chicas no quería llamar amiga) mientras hablaban de él como si él no estuviera presente. Siguió pasando su mirada por los demás, Crowley hacía aviones de papel para tirarlos a algún pobre desafortunado que tenga que soportar las idioteces "malvadas" del "rey del infierno" como había sido cómodamente apodado. Charlie, la pelirroja que era una hermanita para Dean, estaba hablando con ese chico asiático, su nombre era Kevin o algo así y era un genio.

Y trato de evitarlo, pero se metió Dean en el camino de su mirada, fue culpa del Winchester y sus deslumbrantes ojos. Lo observo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a esa chica, Cassie, y le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que bajan braguitas (y calzoncillos también) y eso amargó levemente a Castiel. No debería sentirse mal, después de todo el moreno estaba acostumbrado a ver a Dean coqueteando y besándose con millones de chicas. Nunca era nada serio y eso aliviaba un poco a Cas, si, aunque eso suene terriblemente egoísta las cosas son como son.

Antes de poder seguir observando, escuchó al profesor decir que esta clase iban a presentarse. Castiel se removió nervioso. No le atraía la idea de hablar en público, encima en un público donde estuviera presente el rubio de sus sueños.

Cuando le tocó a Dean presentarse, todo lo que dijo, Castiel lo sabía.

Meg dice que eso da miedo, que Cas sepa tanto sobre Dean. Dice que es un maldito acosador y el moreno se ofende. ¡Él no es un acosador! Si el sigue a Dean es porque quiere protegerlo.

Siempre que Dean podía comía pie, especialmente de manzana, Castiel lo había visto varias veces en un restaurante o confitería con su hermano mientras él comía contento su pie. Y siempre que Dean podía, hablaba de su Impala, era "su chica" y le tenía gran afecto.

Cuando fue el turno de Castiel, este se paró, tragando saliva, él era un poco tímido, bueno, eso es lo que todos pensaban, muchos suelen confundir su actitud reservada con timidez, no es que Castiel tuviera pánico escénico ni que fuera un chico inseguro, de hecho se tenía bastante más confianza de la aparentaba, pero no era bueno socializando ni hablando en multitudes, por eso le costó al principio encontrar su voz, eso hasta que encontró la manera de tranquilizarse para hablar: Sus ojos fueron de una punta hasta la otra, mientras que las palabras no salían, finalmente cuando clavó sus ojos en esos verdes y brillantes del mayor de los Winchester, pudo presentarse correctamente.

Dijo que le gustaba la miel y las abejas.

Y También le gustan las hamburguesas y los abrazos. Y Dean Winchester. Pero no lo dice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias** : Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

.

 **Capítulo 3**

En definitiva, su curso de teatro no era realmente una porquería. Es decir, quizá no lo pareciera pero realmente actuar te enseña muchas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con números ni letras. Dean no era bueno ni con los números ni letras. Tampoco para los sentimientos, pero era bueno para liberar energía con su cuerpo y las clases de teatro eran lo suficientemente dinámicas para ser de su gusto. Había tenido dos más desde la primera y se había divertido mucho más de lo esperado.

Es más, durante las clases pasadas casi no le había prestado atención a Cassie, demasiado ocupado riéndose de, por ejemplo, esa clase en la que Crowley tuvo que actuar de mono porque estaban jugando a un juego de improvisación. Chuck como profesor resultó ser increíblemente divertido. Incluso el mismo Crowley se rio después de hacer su gran imitación de un chimpancé. Y era curioso que a él, el Crowley de humor sádico y cínico que Dean conocía se le escapara una carcajada totalmente sincera y no malévola.

Dean se sorprendió a si mismo esperando ansioso la siguiente clase que era en una hora.

La hora no parecía pasar. Las lentas agujas del reloj molestaban a Dean de sobremanera. Finalmente el sonido de la dulce campana que indicaba el cambio de hora alegro la mañana del mayor de los hermanos Winchester.

Fue, entusiasmado, ansioso por saber que le deparaba su clase de teatro de hoy.

— Bien. Hoy nos reuniremos en parejas y crearemos un escenario. Un ejemplo. Charlie y Ruby, por favor pasen.

Esas dos no se llevaban muy bien. Ruby hizo un gesto y parecía que iba a protestar, pero Chuck la miró con seriedad.

— La clase de teatro también ayuda a integrarse a las personas y se pueden formar nuevas amistades. Sin reclamos. Al escenario.

Cabe decir que el "escenario" era la parte de la clase no ocupada por sillas, una plataforma, apenas un poco más alta que el resto del suelo.

— Su temática es…Son amigas y una encuentra a la otra acostándose con su marido. Tienen cinco minutos para organizarse.

Se acercaron a regañadientes la una a la otra y hablaron en susurros.

— ¡Y, acción!

Ambas se separaron rápidamente. Charlie parecía furiosa y Ruby culpable.

— ¿Cómo es posible que mi mejor amiga me hiciera algo así?

El tono de Charlie se sentía totalmente furioso, su voz herida, se escuchaba la traición y Dean pensó que lo estaba haciendo increíblemente bien. Ruby también era buena actriz. Siempre había sido buena fingiendo, esa falsa…

— ¡No estaba pensando! Yo… fue muy físico, todo, no hubo nada de sentimientos —trato de excusarse.

— ¡Nada de eso hará que lo que hiciste sea mejor! No hará que deje de arder, confiaba en ti. — No es del todo mi culpa, ¡Fue tu esposo el que me sedujo!

— Y tú la que te dejaste seducir. Mi esposo tendrá lo que se merece de mi parte, su falta fue mala, pero la tuya… eras mi hermana, Ruby.

— ¿Lo era?

Las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de Ruby parecían reales. Si Dean no la conociera como lo hace (o cree hacerlo…) se hubiera sentido mal por ella.

— Lo eras.

Charlie se dio la vuelta para fingir salir de la habitación, pero Ruby la siguió.

— ¡Alto, yo… yo… no quería…!

La pelirroja se giró y le dio una cachetada a Ruby, quien gritó.

— ¡Esto no era parte de la función!

Todo pasó muy rápido, las risas de los más malvados y torres de la clase (como la de Crowley) resonaron por todo el salón. Incluso se escuchó la risa de Dean, feliz de la vida (por esas cosas amaba tanto a su hermanita Charlie) y la de Gabriel, Sam por otro lado parecía sorprendido, y aunque Ruby fuera una perra, Sammy es demasiado educado y caballeroso para reírse de algo así. Chuck se paró, mostrándose sorprendido.

— Los altos de violencia no serán tolerados en mi clase. —dijo, aunque tenía un pequeño gesto en su rostro, parecía contener la risa también.

— ¡Lo siento! Me deje llevar por la adrenalina de la situación. Les pasa a todos, ¿No? —sonrio Charlie, parecía nerviosa pero no arrepentida.

Ruby tenía los ojos llenos de rabia y odio, sus ojos la delataban, con las pupilas dilatadas, tan negros que casi parecía un demonio apunto de atacar salvajemente a la pobre y no tan inocente Charlie.

— Entonces, ¿Fue un accidente?

— ¡No! —chilló Ruby.

— ¡Si! —asintió Charlie.

— Charlie disculpate con tu compañera y vayan a sentarse. Tenemos muchas otras cosas que hacer.

Ruby, todavía con la mano en su mejilla, frotándose la cara adolorida, se sentó al lado de Meg, con cara de mal día. Charlie se disculpó, fue a sentarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin una pizca de remordimiento ni culpa en su conciencia.

— Ahora es turno de Dean y Cas…

A Dean se le pararon las orejas y una sonrisa grande apareció en su rostro. No sé podía creer la buena suerte que tenía: Además de hacer algo entretenido, lo haría con la chica que le gusta, su próximo ligue. Se sintió afortunado, claro, hasta que el profesor Chuck terminó su frase.

— Y Cas… tiel, Castiel Novak. Rayos, es difícil pronunciar tu nombre, amigo. —le sonrió amable al moreno, quien lo veía con ojos enormes y azules. Dean pensó que si él pensaba que Sammy tenía unos ojos de cachorro que te derriten, los ojos de cachorro de ese chico, Castiel, te hacen morirte de ternura ahí mismo. — Pasen al escenario, vamos, no sean tímidos.

Dean pasó sin más, observando la mirada de cachorro desamparado de Cas, como si le preguntara al profesor "¿Porque yo?" Pero su amiga, esa chica Meg, le dijo algo en el oído, algo que hizo que su cara pase de estar pálida a muy colorida y finalmente Castiel pasó. Dean pensó que Castiel tendría pánico escénico, pero, cuando él subió al escenario, respiró hondo y pareció mucho mejor. Mucho más sereno. Con una paz y tranquilidad muy inhabitual para un adolescente común pero que parecía ser el estado de ánimo predominante en el chico de fabulosos ojos azules.

— Bien. Ustedes son unos viejos amigos que se encuentran y se dan cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que se vieron por última vez. Tienen cinco minutos para preparar todo.

Dean se acercó a Castiel, obviamente para hablar acerca de lo que iban a hacer. Más no se esperaba que ese chico Cas se acercara tanto a él. Demasiado. Estaban a un solo paso de que sus cuerpos se tocaran. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no entendía el significado de espacio personal? Dean dio un paso atrás, necesitaba espacio. Solo un poco. Y sin embargo, Castiel dio otro paso hacía él acercándose más de lo que sería lo "normal"

— Hey, Castiel, estás muy cerca.

— Cas.

— ¿Qué?

— Llámame Cas.

— Cas. — Dean saboreó el apodo en sus labios, su lengua con un sabor distinto mientras pronunciaba eso, parecía que lo había dicho antes, porque sonó tan natural…

Y entonces ocurrió algo maravilloso.

Ver sonreír al chico serio y tranquilo que siempre parecía curioso pero nunca intranquilo, había sido como un golpe al corazón. Todo porque esa sonrisa fue amplia, sincera y brillante. Con todos sus perfectos dientes rectos y blancos.

— Bien. — Dean se obligó a casparrear, olvidándose de la sorpresa inicial y el sentimiento de orgullo que lo invadió porque él fue quien puso una sonrisa en ese rostro. —Entonces. Nos concentremos, ¿Qué va a pasar en la vida de cada uno de los protagonistas?

— Uno no reconoce al otro, al principio. —para sorpresa del rubio, Castiel estaba colaborando. Aunque parecía que decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

— Bien, ¿y cuando se reconocen?

— Chicos, ya es tiempo.

Cas miro con los ojos levemente abiertos al profe Chuck y Dean entendió como se sentía. Prácticamente no tenían nada y todo eso por culpa de andarse con cosas como el espacio personal y admirando los dientes perfectos de Novak.

— Bien, tendremos que improvisar. —Dean sonrió con toda su carisma. Una sonrisa de costado, matadora, de esas que les dedica a las chicas cuando se las va a tirar o de esas que se las dedica a alguien con complicidad cuando están en un mismo enredo.

Uno se fue a un extremo del escenario y el otro al contrario. Dean vio a Cas exhalar con profundidad, sin darse cuenta él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Dean decidió poner todo su cuerpo en un estado tranquilo, lucir relajado, podía con eso, fingía mucho, incluso cuando estaba tenso, que nada le preocupaba.

Él era bueno en eso de actuar. Actuaba para Sammy de chiquito, le decía que se relajara, que todo iba a estar bien y él se comportaba como el hermano mayor fuerte e inquebrantable, sin importar cuántos problemas familiares hayan tenido. Él cuidaría de su hermano y complacería a su padre y además lo haría fingiendo que estaba bien con toda esa mierda.

— ¡Y acción!

Las palabras lo sacaron de sus profundos y oscuros pensamientos. Era hora de la función.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

Trabajar con Dean Winchester había sido un calvario para Castiel. Él tuvo que concentrarse todo el tiempo para no mantener su intensa mirada fija en el rubio porque, como Meg le había dicho, eso es raro, su mirada penetrante da miedo y escalofríos.

Su corazón bombeaba más que contento y alterado por el suceso, el profesor Chuck había dicho el nombre de Dean Winchester y luego el suyo, ¡El de Castiel! No podía creerlo. La buena (o mala) suerte que tenía. No quería pasar vergüenza frente a él, aunque era prácticamente imposible para Castiel actuar como un ser humano normal frente a él.

Y de nada me ayudaba su muy pícara amiga con sus comentarios.

— Es tu momento, tigre, hora de brillar. Enséñale lo que tienes a ese Winchester de pacotilla. Y no se te olvide respirar. —le había dicho en el oído su amiga, antes de que pasara al escenario haciendo que sus cachetes se volvieran calientes y colorados.

A veces odiaba a Meg. Y se odiaba a él mismo por haberle hecho saber a ella de sus sentimientos por Dean.

"Y no se te olvide respirar" fue lo único que lo ayudó estando en el escenario. Respiro hondo, relajando sus músculos y concentrándose en nada más que los ojos de Dean. Intentando (sin saber cómo, exactamente) de que su mirada no fuera intensa y perturbadora.

— Bien. Ustedes son unos viejos amigos que se encuentran y se dan cuenta de que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que se vieron por última vez. Tienen cinco minutos para preparar todo. — escuchó decir a su profesor, sacándole de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

La historia le pareció dolorosamente familiar. Monstruosamente similar a su propia vida.

Se acercó a Dean y Dean a él. Pero al parecer, para Dean era demasiado cerca, o algo así, por lo que se alejó un paso, pero Cas lo siguió. Fue un impulso, todo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él. Aunque a veces él era descuidado con las normas sociales, él nunca había invadido el espacio de nadie. Nadie que no fuera el Winchester mayor.

— Hey, Castiel, estás muy cerca. — Castiel se sentía tan frío… era un nombre muy formal. No quedaba bien, no le gustaba el sonido que salía de los carnosos labios de Dean al decirlo.

— Cas. — corrigió suavemente.

— ¿Qué?

— Llámame Cas. — esta vez lo pidió. Necesitaba escucharlo.

— Cas.

Castiel podría haber suspirado de placer en ese momento. Esa gruesa voz llamándole de nuevo con ese apodo tan familiar. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Y sonrió. Con sinceridad.

Entonces se pusieron a decidir cómo serían las cosas. No llegaron a mucho cuando el profesor los llamó. Castiel alzó sus cejas y abrió sus ojos de par en par, estaba algo alterado hasta que prácticamente dejó de respirar por la sonrisa que Dean le dedicó después de decirle que tendrían que improvisar.

Cada uno se puso en el extremo contrario al otro, Castiel respiró hondo, dándose valor, todo el que pudiera. Iba a necesitarlo, después de todo, saldría al escenario con Dean Winchester. Actuaría frente a él, los demás no le importaban mucho, pero no quería quedar como un estúpido frente a su " _crush_ " adolescente.

— Hola, Dean. —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, caminando hacia el centro del escenario.

Dean pareció sorprendido, lo miró fijamente y después de un rato sonrió.

— Hey, ¿Cas? No te reconocí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¡Estás completamente distinto!

Castiel sintió un escalofrío cuando Dean dijo Cas nuevamente, pero se concentró. Estaban actuando, es decir, no había tiempo para estupideces.

— Tú también has cambiado. — Castiel... corrección: el personaje de Castiel, sonrió muy poco, tímidamente.

— ¿Qué es de tu vida? Hace años que no nos veíamos, como...

— Como diez. O más. Para ser exactos once años y dos meses. —lo miro a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, intensas, fuertes. Como Meg decía a Castiel que no tenía que ver a Dean. Así se estaban viendo.

Castiel se sintió emocionado cuando Dean le devolvió la mirada, aunque era obvio que al Winchester le resultaba muy extraño, su expresión facial lo delataba, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, lamió sus labios rojos suavemente y la mirada de Castiel paso de sus ojos a sus labios, igual de intensa y por acto de reflejo, lamió sus labios gruesos y resecos, él también tenía su ceño fruncido, pero era común en él, como si estuviera analizando cada una de las reacciones y acciones de Dean, después volvió su mirada a esos ojos esmeraldas.

— Si. —se aclaró la garganta, Dean, para salir de su estado hipnótico. Estado en el que ambos se habían sumido por sumergirse en los ojos del otro.

Al rubio seguro le había parecido lo más raro del mundo. Cas se golpeó mentalmente. No quería espantarlo por sus pocas (nulas) habilidades sociales.

— ¡Se está poniendo aburrido! —grito una voz parecida a la de Ruby.

El profesor Chuck se ofendió y obviamente la calló. Nadie tenía derecho a interrumpir la actuación de otros. Sin embargo, tenía razón, la escena había sido de total y puro silencio. Quizá minutos enteros de miradas encontradas y severas. Entonces fue cuando Castiel decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me gustaste. —se sintió bien decirlo, aunque sabía que no se estaba confesando exactamente, su personaje lo hacía.

Su personaje era real y al parecer, tenía más pelotas que el mismo Castiel.

Dean permaneció por unos segundos en silencio, impactado y realmente afectado, es decir, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, seguramente, Cas pensó que Dean-no-homo-mega-hetero seguro iba a pegarle la paliza de su vida después de esto por haberlo hecho quedar mudo y como tonto en la escena. Y él pensó que aceptaría los golpes. Pero, mientras estén en escena tenían que improvisar, ¿No?

— Yo… digo, ¿Tú…? Realmente, me tomaste por sorpresa.

Se escucharon unos ruidos, murmullos de parte de todos, todos los alumnos habían quedado mortalmente callados después de que Castiel (su personaje) le dijera eso a Dean (su personaje) y recién empezaron a hablar cuando Dean reaccionó, como si eso hubiera abierto una puerta, como si ellos también se hubieran tomado ese tiempo para reaccionar. Ruby sonrió con todos sus dientes, aparentemente ya la escena no era aburrida.

—Yo lo lamento mucho, Cas, nunca… Yo no...—Castiel salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a un vacilante Dean que claramente necesitaba de su ayuda para continuar la escena porque estaba trabado.

— Tú siempre fuiste heterosexual, más recto que… que una flecha. —como Meg le había explicado una vez a Cas, para que él no se ilusionara con Dean Winchester, aunque claro, no sirvió de nada. —Y no tienes que disculparte por eso, Dean.

Para haber sido una actuación, Castiel estaba hablando muy sinceramente.

— De todas formas, debería haber notado antes tus sentimientos, Cas. —contestó muy seriamente el rubio.

— Ya es tarde, me enteré de que te estabas casando.

Otro giro de acontecimientos, Dean seguro pensaba que Castiel tenía una imaginación muy activa. Y era bastante cierto.

— Si. Por cierto, estás invitado a la boda.

Desgarradoramente triste. Cualquiera que se metiera en la escena podría decir eso.

Cas respiró hondo. Sabía cómo poner ojos tristes, era muy fácil, teniendo un hermano como Lucifer, uno necesita aprender trucos para obtener cosas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse, porque era tristeza lo que sentía.

— No creo que vaya a poder ir…

— Cas. — llamó, pero Castiel ya no estaba mirándolo.

— Adiós Dean. — y se fue de ahí. Más bien, salió de escena.

Esta vez los presentes alumnos de la sala, aplaudieron, al parecer lo habían hecho bien. Dean se sorprendió, y miro a todos desde lo alto del escenario, mientras que Castiel lo observaba desde un costado del mismo.

El profesor Shurley se paró de su asiento, al borde de las lágrimas, aplaudiendo con fuerza, conmovido. Cas podría jurar que lo vio sacarse una lágrima del ojo izquierdo.

— Chicos, los felicito. Me dejaron sin palabras. Tengo unas cuantas pocas correcciones que hacerles, pero en cuanto a la química entre ustedes, la conexión… fue increíble. Parece que en el escenario, juntos, funcionan muy bien.

Dean sonrió con todos sus dientes y Castiel agradeció que no estuvieran viéndolo a él, porque se quedó embobado por mirar los labios estirados y los dientes perfectos del Winchester. Entonces, sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a cruzarse con los suyos. Todo quedó en silencio en la mente del Novak, como si sus compañeros hubieran dejado de aplaudir y de hablar unos con los otros sobre el reciente acontecimiento.

Dean estiró su mano, hacia él, invitándolo a ponerse junto a él justo a la mitad del escenario y recibir su parte de los aplausos. Castiel dejó su estado de shock simplemente porque no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa, ¿Tomar la mano de Dean Winchester? Como un sueño. Todo pasó muy rápido. Sus palmas tocándose, sus dedos rozándose, la mano de Castiel picaba, ardía, igual que las puntas de sus orejas, coloradas y calientes. Dean se inclinó, como suelen hacer los actores al finalizar la obra y Castiel simplemente lo imitó.

Todavía no cabía en su cabeza. ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Que acababa de hacer?

.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso fue muy arriesgado! —le reprochaba Meg, con una mezcla de sorpresa, molestia e incredulidad en su voz. —Seguro van a hablar ahora.

—Que hablen. —dijo Cas, dándole nada de importancia. —Es lo que saben hacer y no significa que lo que digan sea real.

— Pero rumores como que eres gay y que te gusta Dean Winchester son más que reales. Quizá no estás entendiendo muy bien en lo que te has metido.

Fue cuando Castiel comprendió que si esos chismes llegaban a los oídos del mayor de los Winchester, entonces todo estaría perdido, no porque Dean sea homofóbico, pero es heterosexual y como dijo _"más recto que una flecha"_ y si escuchara los (más que ciertos) rumores del enamoramiento de Cas por él solo lo alejaría de su lado. Bueno, no es como si Castiel y Dean fueran cercanos, pero por los menos Dean sabía que existía y eso era más que suficiente.

A veces incluso se saludaban con inclinaciones de cabeza cuando se veían por los pasillos. Y eso no podía hacer más feliz al de ojos azules.

— Tranquilo, Cas, mamá Meg está aquí. —se acercó y lo abrazó suavemente, para calmarlo, al parecer se notaba lo preocupado que se había puesto, seguro su piel de había puesto pálida y sus ojeras más oscuras. —tengo contactos. Haré que la gente se calle aunque eso cueste un par de patadas y dientes rotos.

— Eres una agresiva. —Castiel sonrió levemente pero no estaba de acuerdo. —Pero no me gusta que uses la violencia para obtener los resultados que quieres, y lo sabes.

— Lo sé. No usaré la violencia. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa gatuna asomándose por sus labios.—Usare mis contactos.

— Le pedirás ayuda a tu mafia.

— Mis amigos. Eres un exagerado.

— Meg. Son una mafia. Un grupo de demonios, tú, Crowley, Ruby y no sé quién más está metido ahí.

— No es un lugar al que debas ir. No es un lugar para angelitos, Clarence.

— No me llames así.

— Como gustes, Clarence.

.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, varias clases de teatro. Ese dia, Dean saludó con la cabeza a Castiel y él le devolvió el saludo a pesar de estar más rojo que un tomate maduro.

—Hoy vamos a jugar a un juego, chicos. Estoy completamente seguro de que les va a gustar. Pónganse en pareja y pasen por aquí. Mi nueva asistente y su nueva compañera Becky y yo les daremos unos papelitos con indicaciones.

Castiel miró a Meg, quien le devolvió la mirada con algo de pena.

— Quedé con Ruby. Acaba de pedírmelo, lo siento.

Genial. Lo había dejado solo. ¿Y ahora? Empezó a buscar con su mirada algún candidato para hacer con él la tarea, pero Castiel era alguien de pocas palabras y pocos amigos y por lo general eso no le molestaba, pero no querría ir con el profesor y de forma patética decirle que nadie había querido formar equipo con él.

— Hey, Castiel, siempre puedes hacer pareja con Crowley. — le dijo Ruby, claro que para molestarlo.

Crowley y hacer pareja no deberían estar en una misma oración. Al menos que haya un "nunca" en medio.

A Castiel no le agrada tanto Crowley, él siempre lo molesta, pero Meg le recuerda todo el tiempo que ese es el sentido del humor del chico. Cas no compartía ese sentido del humor cruel como muchas veces su amiga sí.

Sin embargo, pasó algo que dejó descolocado a Castiel. Se acercaron un par de ojos verdes y preciosos.

— Hey, Cas, ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Tuvo que recordar cómo se respira, porque esas palabras lo habían dejado sin aliento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

La mañana de Dean había comenzado muy bien. Mejor de lo esperado. Ninguna chica con la que había tonteado se acercó a molestar, sus amigos lo habían invitado a una noche de copas ese fin de semana, y Cassie le había dado un papelito con el siguiente mensaje: _"Nos vemos en la clase de teatro guapo_ " y un beso en rojo plasmado en el papel.

Por eso, Dean estaba de tan buen humor, solo le quedaban unas dos horas antes de tener que ir a la tan esperada clase de teatro.

Entonces, el gigantón de su hermano de pronto lo tomó por sorpresa de los hombros desde atrás y agachó su enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Becky la loca es mi problema. —su hermano casi tembló al decir aquellas palabras. Lo había dicho como una sentencia de muerte.

Dean reprimió una carcajada. Era impresionante que su hermano, un hombre de semejante altura y complexión física se viera severamente asustado por una chica que seguramente no le llega ni al hombro.

— ¿Becky la loca? —pidió una explicación con tono levemente burlón.

— Mi acosadora. Una fan, o algo así. Incluso se unió al club de teatro como mano derecha del profesor Shurley… Chuck.

Vaya, ¿Que todos estaban detrás de Sammy o qué? No es que Dean los culpara, su hermano era realmente atractivo (los genes Winchester por supuesto lo habían favorecido) pero era una exageración: Ruby, esa perra mal nacida y drogadicta gustaba de Sam, Gabriel, quien para Dean era ese amigo insoportable que uno quiere en el fondo (MUY en el fondo. Y nunca lo admitiría, además) estaba loco por sus huesos también. A Jessica Moore también le gustaba, pero se hacía la difícil para molestar a Sam y ahora Becky la acosadora también estaba loca por Sammy.

— Vaya, hermanito, que ligue.

— Estoy harto. Tener una cara bonita es una mierda.

— ¡Sammy! ¡Qué vocabulario! —exclamó, divirtiéndose tanto como podía, pues el mal hablado de la familia siempre había sido él y no su hermano.

— Me lo dice el que siempre está diciendo _"son of a bitch"_ o que yo pongo las mejores " _bitch face's"_

— Es que lo haces, Sammy, de hecho, ahora lo estás haciendo, me estás dedicando tu mejor _bitch face._

— Jerk.

— Bitch.

— Hey, pedazo de imbéciles, vamos a la siguiente clase, que, por si no se dan cuenta, está por comenzar. —les dijo Benny, sacándolos de su burbuja, ambos se sonrieron cómplices pero hicieron caso a su amigo.

Las dos horas pasaron como un tormento, Dean se encontraba ansioso. Bien tocó la campana, él fue a su clase, puntual. Y pensar que él no quería inscribirse.

Al pasar, inclinó su cabeza, saludando así a Castiel. Ese chico lo había impresionado, a pesar de ser callado y parecer cohibido, tomó las riendas del asunto en la escena que hicieron juntos, cuando Dean no sabía qué más decir. Cas lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, también, parecía avergonzado. Se sentó en su pupitre de siempre y espero a que apareciera el profesor. Y lo hizo. A su lado estaba una chica, muy… entusiasta. Su hermano volteó a verlo, Dean le devolvió la mirada y Sam le susurró, con un escalofrío:

— Ella es Becky la loca.— explico.

Dean casi estalló en carcajadas, apenas contuvo su risa, pero de todas maneras estaba guardando la artillería pesada, oh si, tendría mucho con lo que molestar a Sammy ahora. Entonces escucho a su profesor decir:

—Hoy vamos a jugar a un juego, chicos. Estoy completamente seguro de que les va a gustar. Pónganse en pareja y pasen por aquí. Mi nueva asistente y su nueva compañera Becky y yo les daremos unos papelitos con indicaciones.

Lo primero que pensó Dean fue en Cassie. Pero ella estaba con su amiga, por eso cuando le pregunto, ella cortésmente lo rechazó. Él no estaba feliz con eso pero lo comprendió.

Luego pensó en Charlie, su hermanita, seguro que querría hacer equipo con él… si no estuviera haciendo pareja con Kevin. Okey, no. Pero bueno, seguro había una fila entera esperando a actuar con Dean Winchester, ¿O no? Tal vez no.

Pensó en Sammy, a quien vio sonrojado pidiéndole a Jessica ser su compañera, observó cómo ella negó suavemente y le dijo unas palabras. Sam pareció triste y Dean frunció el entrecejo, ¿Porque demonios esa chica se hacía la difícil con su hermano? Sam era el Winchester bueno, inteligente, el que no juega con las mujeres. Pero entonces vio a Gabe al lado de Sam. Ese chico no perdía el tiempo. Gabriel le pidió que fuera su compañero y al parecer Sam asintió, parecía algo más animado y Dean, al ver eso, pensó que, aunque Gabriel Milton fuera una molestia, le hacía bien a su hermano.

Entonces analizó sus opciones. Fue entonces cuando vio dos ojos azules hermosos, que parecían perdidos, yendo de un lado al otro, y se le ocurrió esa gran idea de preguntarle a Castiel si quería trabajar con él. Después de todo, el mismo profesor lo había dicho: tenían muy buena química en el escenario.

— Hey, Cas, ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Dean casi le pregunta un rato después si es que sigue respirando, por suerte, con una exhalación profunda le contestó:

— Me encantaría, Dean.

— Genial. Bien… vamos a preguntarle al profesor qué tenemos que hacer.

Dean y Castiel eran una de las pocas parejas que no habían pasado ya frente a Becky o al profesor para retirar su papelito blanco con indicaciones de la escena que deberían preguntar. Dean vio cómo su hermano arrancaba casi bruscamente el papel de la mano de Becky, parecía un poco paranoico, mientras la chica le sonreía como maniática.

Dean solo soltó una risa sincera y se acercó al profesor. Quién les sonrió ampliamente.

— Veo que van a trabajar juntos otra vez. Me alegro mucho por eso. Estaré ansioso por ver su escena juntos. — les dijo el profesor Shurley haciendo que ambos adolescentes se avergonzaran un poco.

— Gracias, profe. —dijo Dean mientras Cas asintió y se retiraron.

Justo se cruzaron con Sammy y su pareja, Gabe.

— ¿Qué les tocó a ustedes? —les pregunto curiosamente Sam.

— Todavía no hemos leído el papel. —dijo Castiel simplemente.

— ¿Y a ustedes? —preguntó Dean esta vez.

— Escena dramática. —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Gabriel mientras se metía un chupetín de cereza en la boca. — Drama. Mi especialidad.

Castiel giro sus ojos. Dean pensó que era divertido como las personalidades de ambos eran tan diferentes siendo que eran hermanastros. ¿Pero qué podía decir? Su hermano y él eran bastante diferentes. Cas no tenía la culpa de que Gabe fuera un Drama Queen.

Observaron su papel, el Winchester mayor se quedó medio sorprendido ante lo que leía. "Escena romántica." Justo Gabriel se apoyó en el hombro del rubio y leyó lo que decía.

—Oh, no… les tocó a ustedes la escena que yo quería hacer con mi alce. —se quejó Gabe y encendió la curiosidad de Sam, quien se puso al otro costado de Dean y leyó lo escrito.

Sam empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Gabriel hacía pucheros y Cas estaba más rojo de lo que nunca lo había visto. Dean ni siquiera prestó atención a las burlas de su hermano y se dirigió al profesor.

— Profesor Chuck, ¿Podría cambiarnos el papel a mi compañero y a mí?

El profe inclinó su cabeza suavemente para mirarlo.

— ¿Porque? ¿Tiene algún error? ¿O es una inquietud suya?

— Es una inquietud mía. Es una escena romántica.

— ¿Y…? —lo alentó a que siguiera.

— Y que mi compañero es un hombre.

— ¿Y…?

Dean se estaba exasperado. Iba a matar a su profesor Shurley si este no dejaba de repetir _"¿Y?"_

— Bueno, es que… nos incómoda y queríamos saber si podíamos cambiar el papel. —sí, Dean habló por los dos, por él y por Castiel.

— Mire, lo voy a tutear si no le molesta, Sr. Winchester. Dean, en la vida vas a hacer muchas cosas que no te gusten o te resulten incómodas. Considera esta como una de ellas. Yo no evalúo a mis alumnos por cómo hacen las escenas, algunos tienen más facilidad para actuar en público que otros, yo los evalúo por el esfuerzo y la voluntad. Si lo intentas, Dean, te aseguro que el resultado será mejor de lo que esperas.

" _Son of bitch"_

—Claro, sí. —dijo con una sonrisa tensa. —lo intentaré. —y se marchó. Miró casi con dolor a Cas.

—Tenemos quince minutos para preparar la escena, Dean. —dijo Cas, mirándolo intensamente como siempre.

—Bien. Hagamos esto. Tú y yo, somos… pareja y cumplimos dos años juntos. ¿Que puede ser más romántico que un estúpido aniversario? —pregunto un exasperado y nervioso Dean.

—Nada. —Castiel sonrió, un poco divertido— nada es más romántico que un estúpido aniversario, Dean.

—Lo sabía. No es que yo sea el doctor romance pero algo sé…

La escena hubiera resultado más fácil si en vez de hacer equipo con Cas hubiera trabajado con Cassie. O eso quiere creer Dean, la verdad es que eso le costaba. Él no tenía problema alguno en actuar, el público no le daba miedo, pero… una escena romántica debe ser íntima y bastante más real de lo que Dean puede soportar.

— ¿Nos vamos a besar? —preguntó Cas sonrojado, ¿Y deseoso? Nah, debía ser la imaginación de Dean.

— ¿Qué? No, hermano, claro que no. —Dijo levemente a la defensiva —quiero decir, no será necesario. Vamos a fingir que uno de los novios le prepara la cena al otro y se dicen algunas cosas estúpidas. Eso es todo.

— Bien. — Castiel lucía decepcionado, pero de nuevo el rubio estaba convencido de que era su ávida imaginación jugando con su cordura. —seré quien te prepare la cena. Y tú… tu personaje, digo, puede regalarle al mío un viaje a alguna parte. Eso entra en la categoría de romántico… ¿No?

Dean sonrió.

— Claro, Cas. Es romántico. —dijo con una sonrisa, al Winchester le pareció tierno cuando el moreno entrecerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza, signo de confusión y curiosidad.

De pronto, en el escenario apareció el profesor Chuck anunciando que su tiempo para pensar se había acabado y cada pareja haría una escena de no más de diez minutos, para que tengan todas las parejas tiempo para pasar.

Dean ignoró a todas las parejas que pasaron antes que ellos, demasiado concentrado, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. "Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo" se decía.

A la única pareja que presto atención fue a Gabriel y a su hermano cuando les tocó hacer la presentación. Tenía que admitir que era muy buena, la actuación y la idea de la escena: Sam era un doctor que le daba malas noticias a Gabe.

Para sorpresa de Dean, Gabriel no sobre actuó, no sobre reaccionó y no exageró para nada.

Después de ellos dos, seguían Cas y él.

—Por favor pasen, Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak. —pidió el profe y Dean no podría haber estado más nervioso en su vida.

" _Puta, no puedo hacerlo"_ fue lo último que pensó antes de subir al escenario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

 **Capítulo 6**

Bien. Si. La escena estaba saliendo ridículamente mal, todo porque Dean estaba tan tenso como un palo. Cas estaba nervioso, pero disimulaba muy bien y trataba de ayudar a Dean, aunque se le dificulta bastante, es decir, ¿Que puede hacer Castiel para hacer sentir más cómodo a Dean con la situación?

Se supone que eran una pareja de varios años, y la escena debía ser romántica, pero ser meloso con el rubio solo haría que este se pusiera peor, más incómodo aún. Además, por mucho que a Cas la idea de ponerse meloso con Dean le encantara, no sería correcto. No cuando sería una actuación. Estarían fingiendo.

— Feliz aniversario.

— Feliz aniversario, _Huggy Bear._ —le respondió Dean. Con su sonrisa tirante. Sonrisa que el moreno odiaba.

— ¿Te gusta la comida… _abejita_?

Okey. Eso de poner apodos cariñosos era difícil. Por lo menos para Castiel, pues Dean parecía tener un talento nato para ello: "Cas" _"Huggy Bear"_ y a Cas le picaba el corazón cada vez que escuchaba a Dean llamarlo de modo cariñoso.

Castiel se permitió vivir unos segundos esa fantasía, aunque todo fuera fingido.

Miro a los ojos de Dean, fijamente, y si, Cas puede afirmar con pudor que se olvidó de que había un montón de gente a su alrededor y de que era solo una actuación. Se olvidó de todo mientras veía esa selva en los ojos de Dean.

Otra vez esa conexión, esa química que ni él ni el Winchester notaban que tenían cuando estaban juntos. Esta vez, sin importar que tan absorto este por los ojos de Dean, Cas lo notó. Noto la conexión y entonces, a su pesar, movió su mirada para ver al profesor al borde de la silla, atento, para ver a Charlie emocionada al punto de aplaudir, para ver a Sam con los labios fruncidos lleno de concentración, para ver a Ruby alzando una ceja, a Crowley sonriendo maliciosamente y Gabriel levantando sus dos pulgares, dándole apoyo, para ver a Meg, que le sonreía, impresionada claramente. Y dejó de ver, porque a Castiel le ponía nervioso ver las reacciones de los demás a la interacción entre el Winchester y él.

Volvió su vista al rubio. Tenía que concentrarse. En él y en nadie más. En continuar. En terminar la estúpida escena.

— Está increíble. Haces un pie de puta madre. Digo, muy bueno, muy buen pie.

— Me alegro que te haya gustado. Estuve buscando la receta de ese pie por días enteros.

Castiel no mentía.

Castiel había buscado la receta del pie de manzana. Varias recetas.

Castiel aprendió a hacer pie de manzana.

Castiel perfeccionó su pie de manzana.

Castiel lo hizo por Dean. Tenía (tiene) la esperanza de algún día darle a Dean un pie de manzana hecho por él mismo.

Castiel tiene la esperanza de que a Dean le guste y lo elogie por su pie.

Castiel fue regañado por Meg cuando le contó a ella, Meg le dijo que eso era aterradoramente dulce y estúpidamente adorable y que debería dejar de ilusionarse tanto. Meg a veces era dura, pero a Castiel le gustaba porque era sincera aunque fuera una verdad cruda.

Si, quizás Cas era un poco bastante raro, aprendiendo a cocinar pie de manzana para dárselo a alguien que no le hablaba. Que no le hablaba desde que eran niños. Que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Cas lo miro. A los ojos. Tratando de reconfortarlo, pues sabía cómo le estaba costando a Dean. El Winchester mayor por lo general está tranquilo y sus movimientos son relajados sobre el escenario, pero esa escena lo ponía especialmente incómodo, quizás por estar haciendo una escena de enamorados con alguien del mismo sexo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Adivina adivinador. —dijo, con una sonrisa juguetona y sus hombros más aliviados.

Sea lo que sea que Castiel hubiera hecho, había funcionado. El Dean de siempre estaba de vuelta. Y Cas no podía sentirse más agradecido por ello.

— ¿Un reloj?

— Muy frío. — le dijo, afortunadamente, Castiel entendió que se trataba del juego frío / tibio/ caliente. Él no suele entender esas cosas.

— ¿Chocolates?

— Me voy a congelar como sigas adivinando mal.

— Estaba pensando… pero no lo creo.

— ¿En qué? Vamos. Dame tu mejor golpe.

Cas en un principio no entendió porque Dean quería que lo golpeara. Así que solo decidió contestar.

— ¿Es un viaje?

— Y adivinaste.

Castiel no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para sonreír con todos sus dientes, no cuando vio a Dean tan feliz, aunque solo estuviera actuando.

Castiel se paró, Dean lo imitó sin saber muy bien que hacer y entonces el moreno lo abrazó. Lo abrazó porque aunque había tenido ganas de besarlo, sabía que iba a ganarse un buen golpe.

— Woah. Tranquilo _Huggy Bear_. Un viaje es lo menos que te mereces. —dijo, y Castiel se apartó.

Dean parecía no salir de su asombro, pero seguía con una sonrisa y eso alentó a Novak.

— Gracias, abejita, muchas gracias.

Los aplausos resonaron por toda la sala y entonces el moreno lo recordó. Compañeros, profesor, sala llena de gente, actuación, teatro. Nada de eso era real por más que él lo desee.

Dean le extendió la mano y él la tomó, porque era tarde y el ya se había hecho ilusiones, se inclinó ante los aplausos junto a Dean y bajaron juntos del escenario.

.

— Oh. Por. Dios. Te toco una escena romántica con Dean _fucking_ Winchester y no le diste un beso, ¿Eres tonto?

—Meg, yo ya no te entiendo. —dijo un poco bastante irritado. —la última vez que hice un acercamiento romántico en una actuación tú dijiste que fue demasiado arriesgado.

— ¡Es que lo fue! Pero esta, esta era tu oportunidad de oro y la dejaste pasar. Si era una escena romántica, si, podrías haberlo besado, quizá la gente hubiera reaccionado extraño, pero era una escena romántica y todo podría pasar camuflado como una simple actuación.

—Meg, no lo besé y me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

— ¿Y por qué? Oh. —Lo miró con sus ojos enormes — Oh. Así que ya estás superando a Winchester. Me gusta. Sí, es genial, Clarence, al fin. Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que él no es para ti…

— Meg. —advirtió a su amiga, casi con un gruñido.

— Después de todo es un mono descerebrado y…

— ¡Meg! —terminó gruñendo con voz ronca. —no lo hice porque no quiero besarlo así.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero que sea real. Quiero que mi primer beso sea real. Especialmente si es con él.

—Espera… espera Clarence, sabía que eras un virgen pero, esto… ¿acabas de decir tu primer beso?

Castiel parpadeo muchas veces, movió sus ojos de un lado a otro y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

— No puede ser.

— Déjame en paz.

.

Castiel observó cómo Dean abrazaba a Jo con recelo. Si, supuestamente no había nada más que una relación fraternal entre ellos, pero esa chica miraba con hambre a Dean y lo peor es que el Winchester ni se había dado por enterado.

— Me parece tan patético que tengas celos de esa mocosa…

— Meg. —advirtió.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Trece, catorce?

— Meg. —repitió fastidiado. La escena le pareció muy familiar, porque, seamos sinceros, Meg no sabía cuándo callarse.

Habían pasado varias clases desde los sucesos de la "escena romántica" y a pesar de las indirectas del profesor Shurley para que vuelvan a escena juntos, ninguno de los dos, ni Cas (por timidez) ni Dean (por quién sabe qué cosa) se habían acercado de nuevo al otro para subir al escenario juntos. Aunque ellos seguían compartiendo esos saludos a lo lejos, inclinando sus cabezas, sacudiendo sus manos, compartían unas sonrisas cómplices incluso si Castiel tenía suerte.

—Oye, ahí viene tu príncipe de ojos verdes.

— Meg —dijo por costumbre hasta que procesó lo que escuchó— espera, ¿Qué?

— Ruby me está esperando para ir juntas a la biología. Después quiero los detalles, Clarence, nada de hacerte el idiota con tu mejor amiga.

Así es como ella se giró y se fue a paso rápido. Traidora. Lo abandonó. Cas la miró irse, sintió una presencia en su espalda y se giró, nada convencido.

— Hey, Cas.

— Hola, Dean.

Silencio incómodo.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Cas trató de ser amable a pesar de que internamente gritaba.

— Si. —pareció recordar algo muy importante de repente. —tenía una pregunta para ti. Iré directo al grano: ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que subimos juntos al escenario?

Si, había pasado un tiempo, como meses ya de eso. Contestó con un seco asentimiento.

— Bien, ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos trabados en la escena tú dijiste… eso que dijiste? —Cas alzó una ceja, Dean se veía avergonzado.— Dijiste que yo… bueno, tu personaje le dijo al mío que él siempre le había gustado.

Oh. Si.

Castiel se puso nervioso, Dean tal vez estaba sospechando de que fuera de verdad.

— Lo sacaste de la nada, y sólo tengo una duda… ¿Porque dijiste eso?

Un millón de excusas se le venían a la mente, como "fue lo primero que se me ocurrió" o "fue un impulso" porque claramente no podía decir _"porque es cierto."_ Así que decidió decir:

— Es porque la escena se estaba poniendo aburrida y a todos les interesan los amores no correspondidos.

Se sentía sucio. Odiaba mentir. Él nunca mentía. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño.

— Ah. Ya veo. Tienes una increíble imaginación, Cas.

— Me lo dicen bastante. — eso no era mentira. Era alguien tranquilo y despistado, pero muy creativo.

— Bien, eso te servirá mucho para la improvisación en el escenario.

— Lo sé.

Unos segundos más de silencio incómodo y eso es todo.

—Bien, Señor No Tan Charlatán, nos vemos en clase de teatro. —dijo Dean.

Cas inclinó la cabeza por el apodo hacia un costado, intentando ser amable sonrió, su sonrisa podría haber sido igual a la del Guasón de Batman, por lo amplia que fue, al parecer eso le causó una risa a Dean y se fue, silbando de buen humor.

Castiel también estaba de buen humor, ahora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión **.**

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A** : Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias** : Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

 **Capítulo 7**

Dean no creía poder soportar más a Castiel, a su mirada intensa y profunda. No creía poder soportar más ver cómo lo observaba, como anhelando que Dean recordara algo, pero, ¿Qué cosa?

Además, Dean había empezado a sentirse extraño en su presencia. Era curioso, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, y tenía confianza con él aunque no sabía de dónde porque apenas si habían intercambiado algunas palabras, pero todo en Castiel inspira confianza, seguridad y bondad.

Era curioso, como Castiel podía ser masculino e inocente a la vez. Dean se siente feliz porque esa chica Meg no lo haya corrompido. Es decir, no conocía bien a Meg pero se junta con Ruby y Crowley y ninguno de los dos eran buenas influencias.

Habían pasado más clases, ya era mitad de año y por lo tanto, ese día en la clase de teatro, el profesor Chuck dijo que tenían que ir eligiendo la obra, los personajes e ir ensayando.

— ¿Y? ¿Alguna idea o propuesta para la obra de fin de año?

— ¿Qué tal Romeo y Julieta? —pregunto Jessica.

— Romeo y Julieta es muy usado. Ya es una obra demasiado explotada. —dijo Ruby girando los ojos. Mirando a Meg, como diciendo _"que niña tonta."_

— Romeo y Julieta son un clásico del maestro Shakespeare también. Y a mí me parece una excelente idea. —dijo Sam en su defensa, como un caballero de brillante armadura sobre un corcel llamado "sabelotodo."

— Ciertamente, cada representación de una misma obra es distinta. —Dijo Chuck—pero obviamente tenemos que escuchar otras propuestas.

— Sin ofender a los pro-clásicos pero creo que Romeo y Julieta es una obra conocida y aburrida. —dijo Meg, despectiva.

— Pues, ¿Que propone señorita Másters?

Ella sonrió maliciosa.

— Algo más original.

Becky chilló emocionada.

— ¡Usemos lo que escribió usted profesor!

Chuck pareció sorprendentemente avergonzado.

¿Así que el profesor escribía? Dean se sintió levemente intrigado y curioso, pero si le preguntaban, el negaría todo.

— No creo que…

— Vamos, Profesor, no se ponga nervioso, me leí todos sus libros y me encantaron. La saga "Supernatural" de verdad, es increíble. Todos deberían leerla. — Becky parecía entusiasmada. Realmente era una loca obsesionada, pensó Dean. Obsesionada con muchas cosas, con Supernatural y con Sammy al parecer.

—Tendremos que pasar eso como una obra teatral. Puede tomar un tiempo.

— ¡Yo lo ayudaré! Me emociona mucho esa idea.

— ¿De qué se trata su obra, profe? —preguntó Charlie, que había sido levemente contagiada por el entusiasmo de Becky.

— Buena pregunta Charlie, se trata sobre…

Becky, exaltada, interrumpió al profesor para contarles.

— Dos hermanos que cazan criaturas sobrenaturales como vampiros, hombres lobos, espíritus molestos y hay un ángel del señor que los ayuda y varios demonios y…

Entonces continuó hablando de los sellos y el apocalipsis, y el infierno, y de cómo todos los ángeles eran unos capullos menos el que ayudaba a los hermanos, anunció que ese ángel era adorable.

— Bien, bien, Becky, tranquila, ¿Alguien tiene otra propuesta?

Silencio.

— Bien, ¿Quienes votan por Romeo y Julieta?

Unos pocos levantan la mano, como Sam y Jess.

— ¿Y quiénes votan por interpretar Supernatural cómo un proyecto nuevo?

La mayoría alzó la mano.

— Entonces, está decidido.

.

Con la decisión la mayoría estaban conformes, Dean había levantado la mano apoyando el proyecto "Supernatural" porque todo eso de las mierdas románticas no le iban para nada. Observó cómo Castiel también levantaba la mano a favor de interpretar la obra del profesor.

Jessica se mostró decepcionada, posiblemente porque la trama no era romántica.

— ¿Y, no habrá romance en la obra, profesor? —pregunto Jess.

— ¡Si! Bueno, no. —contestó Becky —Más bien es una especie de romance no aceptado por los personajes pero más que obvio. Entre el ángel del señor y uno de los cazadores.

— ¿Entre dos hombres? —preguntó Jess, no muy feliz con la idea, no por homofobia ni nada parecido, si no porque quería un romance entre un hombre y una mujer, esos le llegaban más, le parecían más "románticos" y tiernos.

— Técnicamente, el ángel no es un hombre. Solo está en un recipiente masculino. —aclaró Chuck.

— Y bien, hagamos ese romance gay, después de todo, esto es un proyecto y hará todavía más original la obra. —dijo Meg. La sonrisa maliciosa todavía pintada en sus labios.

— ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea! —Charlie se vio emocionada, ella, siendo parte de la comunidad LGBT (lesbiana y a mucha honra) piensa que interpretar una obra escolar abarcando ese tema puede ser muy útil para las personas que siguen en el armario y con miedo a salir.

— Chicos, voy a tener que consultarlo con el director. —Shurley no se notaba convencido. —algunos padres pueden estar disgustados con esa idea.

— Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. —dijo Meg girando sus ojos. —si no les gusta, nadie los obliga a ver la obra.

— Entiendo que la intolerancia a las personas homosexuales está mal vista y no es buena, pero de verdad no quiero tener problemas con las familias conservadoras, así que voy a consultarlo con el director Singer y en la próxima clase les haré saber su respuesta.

.

Esa clase, todos estaban atentos a lo que diría el profesor, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba de acuerdo con hacer un escándalo si no los dejaban hacer una obra con contenido romántico gay, pero, por la sonrisa del profesor Shurley parecía haber buenas noticias.

—Bien jóvenes. Si bien no quería meterme en un tema delicado como la homosexualidad, el director me ha dado su permiso y su auténtico apoyo en todo este asunto. Si algún padre no está de acuerdo, él se ocupará de las consecuencias.

Dean ya lo sabía, que Bobby diría que sí, porque lo conocía. Sabía que Bobby Singer no tendría problema alguno en decirles a los padres de familias conservadoras que se vayan a tomar por culo si no les gusta la temática de la obra.

Se escucharon los aplausos de las personas del colectivo LGBT y las personas que los apoyaban, que era la mayoría de la clase. Dean lo hacía por Charlie. Cómo quería a esa pelirroja loca.

— Bien, bien, chicos. Ahora tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Voy a proceder a contarles sobre el libro, no vamos a representarlo todo porque es demasiado largo y no queremos aburrir a los espectadores ni hartarlos, así que vamos a tener que resumir mucho. Según mis cálculos para la clase que viene ya tendremos listos los libretos y junto con Becky se los entregaremos. Para la clase siguiente a esa, ya tendrán que tener leído todo el libreto y luego empezarán las audiciones para los personajes. Ah. Y chicos: cada papel es importante, desde el más pequeño hasta el más protagónico, así que no se sientan mal si por una u otra razón, no les toca interpretar el personaje que deseaban. —explicó el profesor Chuck con bastante amabilidad, y luego, procedió a contarles a sus alumnos aquello de lo que se trataba supernatural.

No les explicó así a las apuradas como lo contó Becky. Lo contó con calma, hablándoles a todos como si fueran unos bobos retrasados que, ¡Hey! Tal vez eran.

.

En la próxima clase le habían entregado los libretos y aunque Dean tenía una terrible flojera de leer lo que contenían, se obligó a hacerlo. De hecho, le había interesado bastante, no era ninguna obra estúpida para niñas tontas. Era de acción, y eso, eso fue lo que le facilitó la tarea.

Pudo destacar cosas importantes de la obra:

 **1.** En la obra los ángeles y arcángeles son todos unos tremendos hijos de puta.

 **2.** El otro cazador, el hermano menor, ese que no es guay, Jared, es igualito a Sammy. Tan soso y nerd.

 **3.** Ese ángel, Misha, el único que le parece bueno realmente, es adorable y tiene cierto parecido con Castiel, es decir, son igual de raros.

 **4.** El otro cazador, el hermano mayor, el que sí es guay, Jensen, está enamorado hasta los huesos del ángel Misha.

— ¿Dean? Dean carajo, ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Qué pasa, enano?

Sam giró sus ojos. Por lo menos no le dedicaba una bitch face.

— Te preguntaba que, ¿Para cual papel vas a audicionar mañana?

¿Mañana era la otra clase? El tiempo pasaba rápido, pero Dean ya tenía seleccionado su personaje favorito.

— Voy a ser Jensen. —dijo muy decidido.

— Te pega el papel.

— Si, ¿No? Porque él es realmente guay, ya sabes…

— Lo decía por lo imbécil y arrogante pero ya qué.

— Bitch.

— Jerk.

— Tú deberías audicionar para Jared. Es un nerd y tiene WiFi en todas putas partes. No sé a quién me recuerda.

— Ja, ja. Qué gracioso.

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más acerca de cuáles personajes serían los indicados para ellos.

Y al día siguiente, se abrieron las audiciones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen** : La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones** : En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

 **Capítulo 8**

La gente tenía su personaje preferido seleccionado y tendrían que audicionar para conseguirlo, a Castiel le palpito rápido el corazón cuando al escenario subió Dean.

— Te apuesto a que va a audicionar para Jensen.

— Bueno, ambos se hacen los machotes. Pero aún así, Cas, no hay forma de que lo conozcas tanto ni aunque tengas la bola de cristal en tus manos, no puedes estar tan seguro… —empezó a retarlo Meg, pero su discurso fue interrumpido por el profesor.

— Bien, Dean, ¿Puedo saber a qué personaje quieres interpretar y porque?

— Me gustaría interpretar a Jensen. Porque… bueno, sinceramente es un personaje con el que me siento un poco identificado. — a Dean no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, se veía incómodo con ello.

Castiel miró triunfante a Meg sin poder resistirlo. Ella blanqueó sus ojos.

— Suerte.

— Lo conozco, Meg, ya te lo había dicho.

— ¿Elegiste una escena que te gustaría interpretar?

— Si. Cuando Jensen le cuenta a Jared lo que vivió en el infierno.

El profesor Shurley parecía gratamente sorprendido con esa respuesta.

— Esa es una escena bastante difícil y complicada.

— Es la que quiero hacer.

— Adelante.

Dean dejó de ser Dean para ser Jensen, pero igual a Cas se le infló el corazón. Se sorprendió por la transparencia de las emociones que reflejaba el Winchester. Cuando Castiel lo veía así, quebrado, solo quería subir a la plataforma y enterrar la cabeza del rubio en su pecho, reconfortarlo, darle apoyo. Pero sabía que no podía y aunque eso lo mata, lo acepta.

Después de esa audición estaba claro quién sería Dean.

Cas también tenía un personaje con el que se sentía identificado. Su preferido era Jensen, pero Misha era el ángel del señor, a quien Cas está más capacitado para interpretar, una pobre criatura celestial que no entendía para nada las costumbres de los humanos, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Que había caído por un único humano al que adoraba.

La seriedad característica de Misha, su inexpresividad, le daba puntos a Castiel para poder realizar su papel mejor.

Cas no está muy convencido pero Meg dice que la audición salió excelente y le aseguró a Novak que obtendría el papel.

Ah, y tenía mucho que ver con que Dean haría el papel de Jensen, ya que el romance en la obra es acerca de Misha y Jensen.

Así que si, Cas tenía que ser Misha.

.

Dos clases más tarde, el profesor había elegido ya quién interpretaría a qué personaje. Todos estaban nerviosos, ansiosos por saber que les tocaría. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, pues había chicos muy competitivos.

Cas estaba nervioso, no porque realmente el papel le importara tanto, más bien porque no quería que nadie hiciera de Misha si Jensen era Dean. Y Dios, Dean tenía que ser Jensen porque el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Por eso no se sorprendió nada cuando escuchó al profesor decir:

— Bueno, los dos papeles protagónicos los consiguieron —Becky palmeo su asiento para aumentar aún más el ambiente ansioso — Los hermanos Winchester. Dean será Jensen y Sam será Jared, felicidades, chicos.

A Meg le tocó ser un demonio. Cas no estaba impresionado, aunque si lo estuvo cuando Chuck le dio el papel de Misha, el ángel del señor.

— Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, angelito. Vas a ser la pareja de tu crush. —Meg le guiño el ojo sinvergüenza y Cas se tapó el rostro sonrojado.

.

— Veo a cierto cazador de monstruos acercándose y tengo que retirarme, ya sabes Clarence, soy un demonio y me asusta lo que pueda hacerme. Pero como eres un ángel del señor, no debes preocuparte.

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para entender las palabras de su mejor amiga mientras la veía irse, pero no le dio mucho tiempo para reaccionar y contuvo en su garganta el gemido de sorpresa que quiso salir de sus labios al sentir una mano en su hombro apoyarse con brusquedad.

— ¡Hola, Cas!

Dean Winchester estaba hablándole.

Hablándole a él, y no lo hacía por obligación o por cordialidad, bueno, eso esperaba Cas.

— Hola, Dean.

Mantuvo su postura de completa seriedad.

—Hombre, ¡no te metas tanto en el papel que esto no es un ensayo! — por supuesto que Dean bromeaba, así lo hizo saber su sonrisa y Castiel se la devolvió, delicada como si pudiera quebrarse.

Los ensayos habían sido pocos hasta ahora pero duros, Chuck era un profesor brillante, relajado, feliz porque amaba su empleo, pero se habían topado de bruces contra Shurley, un profesor completamente severo, estricto e inflexible, la mayor parte del tiempo estresado porque la obra de fin de año para él era lo más importante. La evaluación final de todos sus alumnos. Y todo dependía de la dedicación que pudiera cada uno, la actitud de los alumnos, qué tanto podían memorizar sus diálogos y qué tan atentos estaban a las indicaciones del profesor.

— La costumbre. Creo que es culpa del profesor Shurley por ayudarme a meterme tanto en el papel. — Cas intento hacer una broma. Usualmente no era bueno en ello pero una sonrisa de Dean valió la pena el intento.

— Si, el profesor cambió mucho desde principio de año. Ahora esta insoportable… y eso que es uno de mis profesores favoritos, yo lo defiendo.

— Si, te entiendo. A mí también me agrada a pesar del maltrato psicológico.

Lo dijo como una broma que no sabía si le caería mal a Dean, al parecer no porque estalló en carcajadas.

— Hey, quería preguntarte…

— ¿Si, Dean?

— Si querías salir conmigo a alguna parte el sábado. — el Winchester rascó su nuca con incomodidad y Cas se sentía morir. —digo, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, porque también estaba pensando que las escenas que tenemos juntos las podemos practicar en mi casa, o en la tuya, como prefieras. Pero Cas, me gustaría…

— Encantado. — se apresuró a contestar Castiel antes de que el rubio se arrepintiera de sus actos. — lo siento, te interrumpí. Dime.

— Me gustaría conocerte. —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, estaba un poco nervioso pero seguro, no había vacilado al decirlo. — Pareces una buena persona, y me encantaría ser tu amigo, si me lo permites.

¿Cómo no iba a permitírselo? Por más que fuera una salida de amigos y no una cita. Nunca una cita.

Pero al demonio, iba a salir con Dean Winchester.

.

El viernes fue un día frustrante, por lo menos para Meg porque todo el bendito día se la pasó en casa de su amigo mientras este le hablaba de sus preocupaciones, nervioso, y se quejaba de que no sabía que ropa ponerse.

— ¿No sabes que escoger? Mami Meg se ocupará de ti Cassy, tu guardarropa está lleno de ropa para mojigato, ¿Suéteres de abuelo? ¿Una gabardina beige, Cas, en serio? ¿Cuántos años tienes, diecisiete o cuarenta? Seguro pareces un contable con esto puesto. —dijo Meg molestándolo mientras tiraba su ropa por todos lados en su habitación, mientras que Castiel, a quien le tranquiliza el orden, levanta todo y se pone a doblar prenda por prenda. — Esto. Definitivamente está belleza.

Es un pantalón de jean desgastado, ¿Que tenía de bonito? Era viejo y ya Castiel casi no lo usaba porque le apretaba demasiado en lugares donde prefería sentirse cómodo.

— Es demasiado apretado, olvídalo Meg.

— ¡No! Tienes que usarlo justamente porque es apretado. Para vender la mercancía hay que mostrarla, Cas, y te aseguro que una vez que Dean te vea el trasero con estos jeans puestos caerá por ti. Confía en mí.

Cas giró los ojos, preguntándose porque seguía siendo amigo de una pervertida como Meg.

La remera la escogieron entre los dos, una simple pero era linda, llegaron a un acuerdo aunque Castiel quería usar una camisa y un suéter y Meg quería que él usara una remera con escote en V. Cas se negó a la orden de Meg porque si usaba eso su homosexualidad se vería a kilómetros y no es que eso le molestara, pero si Dean lo notaba y decidía alejarse, Castiel no lo soportaría. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿No?

Al final del día, Meg le dió un besito en la mejilla, deseándole suerte.

— Ya sabes todos mis consejos. Actúa normal, calmado. Relájate, le vas a encantar, y si no le gustas es porque es un estúpido de primera y no te merece, Clarence. ¿Entiendes? Te irá bien, pequeño unicornio.

— ¿No era un ángel?

— Puedes ser las dos cosas.

Y entonces Cas entendió porque seguía siendo amigo de esa pervertida.

La mañana del sábado fue una avalancha de emociones, Castiel estaba tan ansioso que hasta se comía las uñas. Habían quedado en que Dean lo buscaría a las doce para ir a comer, Cas se levantó a las diez y fue a la cocina a desayunar, se encontró con su familia y le avisó a su padre que no comería en casa, que iría con un amigo, entonces Lucifer y Balthazar empezaron a burlarse de él, a preguntarle quién era su novio. Por lo general Castiel los ignoraba pero ese día era diferente, todo era diferente. Se sonrojó mientras tomaba su tostada y se iba a su habitación, desde ahí pudo escuchar como su padre les reprochaba a sus hermanos su comportamiento infantil.

Desde que se había levantado, Cas se sentía enfermo, mal del estómago y no parecían mariposas, sinceramente, más que nada parecían abejas en todo su vientre. Sentía ganas de vomitar de los nervios, quería que todo saliera perfecto. Cuando dieron las once y cuarto en su reloj empezó a vestirse, quizá se echó más loción de lo que debería e intentó peinar sus salvajes cabellos más de lo que usualmente trataba.

A las doce y cinco sintió la bocina de un auto en la calle y entonces bajó con tanta prisa que ni siquiera se fijó si se olvidaba algo.

Justo sintió el timbre sonar al abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con esos ojos que lo dejaban sin habla y boquiabierto.

— ¡Dean!

— ¡Cas!

Hablaron a la vez, Dean tenía una sonrisa matadora de verdadera felicidad y Cas una parecida, menos sensual, más sincera y abierta, pero una tan adorable que enamoraba, sin dudas.

Castiel escuchó unos pasos por la escalera, y eso fue lo que lo sacó de su estado de hipnosis, empujó a Dean y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras sus espaldas, temiendo escuchar la burla de alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

— ¿Pasa algo? Te ves tenso…

— Nada, lo siento, es sólo que no quiero que mis hermanos nos vean.

Ante la ceja derecha levemente levantada de Dean, Cas se tuvo que explicar.

— Posiblemente se burlarían de mí y dirían que estamos saliendo. Porque son tontos.

Tontos era un insulto suave pero muy fuerte para usarlo contra sus hermanos, por lo menos para Castiel.

Lo más probable es que Dean no entendiera bien, ya que se estaba perdiendo la mitad del chiste (él no sabía de la inclinación sexual de Castiel, como sus hermanos) y sin embargo el rubio se rio como si fuera una buena broma.

— ¿Tienes un lugar pensado para comer? —preguntó Dean.

— ¿Yo tenía que escoger el lugar? —Cas sonaba con pánico, Dean negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Menos mal que no lo hiciste porque tengo un lugar perfecto. Ven, te llevaré con mi bebé

Empezaron a caminar y Cas la vió, él sabía mucho de coches, y ese auto estaba demasiado bien cuidado. Así que las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin poder retener ninguna y sin importarle quedar como un completo nerd frente a Dean:

—Vaya, tienes un Chevrolet Impala 1967, que es la cuarta generación del modelo, misma que se comercializó de 1965 a 1970. Esta generación tuvo disponible las variantes SS (Super Sport) por lo que los enormes V8 de 427 pulgadas cúbicas y 385 hp aunque hubo variantes de hasta 425hp. Y es una belleza.

Aclaró Cas, lo dijo totalmente en serio, lo pensaba, el auto era bello, aunque, bueno sí, se declara culpable, en parte lo dijo porque sabía que halagando a su bebé tendría unos puntos más con Dean. Cas tenía una memoria prodigiosa, casi fotográfica, podía recordar números y datos, que según sus hermanos y Meg eran inútiles y aburridos, pero a Castiel le gustaba saberlos, por si acaso. Además, investigó la historia del Chevy Impala 67 sabiendo cuánto el Winchester adora su coche. El rubio lo miraba impresionado, abrió y cerró la boca, y lo único que pudo decir es:

— Amigo, ¿Sabes de coches?

La historia de los coches es fascinante, aunque a todos les importa más como se ve superficialmente un auto a cuáles son sus inicios.

— Sé todo de coches… excepto cómo manejar uno. —aceptó con cierta vergüenza en su voz Castiel.

— Viejo, serías mi chica perfecta.

Y Cas sabía que no tenía que ilusionarse con esas palabras y sabía que iba a ganarse un regaño de Meg por ilusionarse con esas palabras, sabía que Dean lo había dicho como broma pero él no había podido evitarlo. Se había ilusionado.

Si él fuera una chica…

Dean le abrió la puerta del copiloto, sólo buena educación, pensó Cas, y el Winchester arrancó el auto.

— ¿Te molesta que ponga música? De todos modos lo haré. Así que di que no. —Dean le sacó la lengua y Cas sonrió entretenido.

— Que problemático.

— Lo sé, pero eso atrae a las nenas, así que me quedo con mi actitud problemática y sexy.

Prendió la radio y entonces sonó _"Back in Black"_ de _AC/DC._ Y Dean no se reprimió, cantó a todo lo que le daban los pulmones hasta que su garganta ardió, así de tanta era la pasión que tenía y además, desafinar para que Castiel se divirtiera era algo que le agradaba.

Cuando la canción terminó, miró a Castiel, quien, a pesar de tener una sonrisa en los labios no parecía tener idea de que canción era.

— ¿En serio? ¿Nada de rock? ¿Rock clásico? ¿No te gusta?

— No es que no me guste, nunca he escuchado nada más que música clásica y música religiosa. —Cas parecía uno de esos sujetos de la alta sociedad, pero era de clase media. Su padre era quien elegía lo que escuchaban.

— ¿En serio? —Y Dean parecía incrédulo. — ¿Ni siquiera escuchaste nombrar alguna banda? ¿AC/DC? ¿Los Rolling Stones? ¿Led Zeppelin?

Cas movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando suavemente, y Dean, con los ojos fijos en la carretera, asintió de forma seca. Lo miro de reojo y con mucha seriedad le dijo:

— Bueno, vamos a tener que corregir eso con suma urgencia.

.

A Castiel le gustaban las hamburguesas con queso. Eran su comida preferida, porque hace unos largos años atrás las había probado con su mejor amigo, Dean. Había sido la mejor salida de juegos de la historia, a sus cinco años. — Esto… me hace muy feliz. —dijo, con una sonrisa sincera, Cas, mientras se metía otro bocado de su deliciosa hamburguesa con bacón y extra queso.

Le hacía feliz la hamburguesa.

Y le hacía todavía más feliz estar en una cita con Dean Winchester.

Después de viajar un par de kilómetros por la carretera, terminaron en una cafetería donde servían las mejores hamburguesas que Cas hubiera probado en su existencia.

Dean giró los ojos ante su comentario pero internamente sonreía con triunfo y satisfacción.

— Sabía que te gustaría. Quiero decir, este es un lugar genial.

Aquí trabajaban Jo y Ellen Harvelle, quienes eran cómo una familia para Dean. Cas no pasó por alto esto y sonrió. Se sentía como si lo hubiera llevado ahí para buscar la aprobación de dos mujeres importantes en la vida de Dean, como para que ellas evaluaran si era digno o no del Winchester y después le comentaran su opinión a este. Así que Castiel trato de ser educado y mostrar lo mejor de sí.

— Y, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer después de esto. — le comento Dean y Cas lo miró inclinando su cabeza como cada vez que le decían algo que escapaba de su entendimiento.

— ¿Que debemos hacer, Dean?

— Ir a buscarte ropa nueva. Y por ello me refiero a remeras guay, para que seas un chico muy cool. Esa remera es muy sobria y no me dice nada.

Al principio Cas se alteró de que no le haya gustado la ropa que había escogido, pero después sonrió porque eso significaban cosas buenas: Más tiempo con Dean Winchester.

— Bien, andando.

Justo antes de pararse de su asiento, Dean limpió suavemente un poco de kétchup de la mejilla levemente rasposa de Cas, en un gesto muy íntimo y suave que dejó a Castiel con las piernas temblando como si fueran de gelatina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen** : La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

 **Capítulo 9**

Después de terminar sus hamburguesas, los dos pagaron, agradecieron y se marcharon en el Impala a su nuevo destino, Dean puso música buena, rock clásico, y esta vez, Cas movió levemente la cabeza al compás de la música.

— ¡Veo que ya te está gustando! Ese es mi chico.

Cas se calmó a duras penas luego de escuchar como Dean le llamaba su chico, y Dean infló su pecho de orgullo por su creación.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Dean dejó estacionada bien a su bebé y fueron a buscar remeras porque Dean insistía en que Castiel tenía (si, era una necesidad) que renovar su guardarropas y de paso, conocer buena música y buenas bandas de rock, las intenciones del Winchester eran buenas, nobles. Era obvio que no iba a meterse en el probador con Cas porque eso era raro, y eso no hacían los tíos, eso de medirse y que tus amigas te asesoren es cosa de chicas.

Sin embargo, cuando Cas lo miró de aquella forma, suplicante, como si no supiera que es lo que tenía que hacer con la camiseta de _Guns N Roses_ entre sus dedos, Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo.

Entraron al probador y Castiel se sacó la camisa. Dean no lo vio. Bueno, intento no ver, pero la curiosidad pudo con él, y, para su sorpresa, aunque Cas parecía no practicar ningún deporte, su cuerpo estaba bastante bien. Tenía un físico envidiable. Castiel se puso la dichosa remera de la conocida banda y se vio al espejo, volteó, volvió a voltear su cuerpo, parecía que miraba con curiosidad su reflejo en el espejo.

— ¿Y, qué te parece? —pregunto con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios el Winchester. Parecía orgulloso de ver al Novak con esa remera puesta.

— Dean.

— ¿Si?

—No entiendo… Quiero decir, ¿Qué tienen que ver las pistolas con las rosas?

La carcajada en respuesta del rubio dejó a Castiel aún más confundido. Dean puso una mano en el hombro de Cas.

—Oh Cas, viejo, ¿Sabes? Nunca cambies.

—No tengo intención de eso, Dean. —contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces la mano de Dean en el hombro de Cas bajo, y se puso en la cintura de Castiel, Dean puso la otra ahí mismo. Ni siquiera entendió porque había hecho eso. ¿Porque sus manos estaban ahí? Castiel parecía un tomate y quizá sería educado preguntarle si sigue respirando.

— Hey Cas, amigo, relájate, estás muy tenso.

—Lo siento, Dean. —Dijo, casi conteniendo la respiración—tienes ese efecto en mi.

Dean no sabía exactamente como tenía que sentirse sobre eso.

— Alza los brazos, Cas.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme a sacarme la remera?

— Lo haré.

— ¿Como si fuera un niño, Dean? —le preguntó sonriendo. El rubio correspondió su sonrisa.

— Si. Justo así.

Y así, entre risas, deslizó la camiseta hacia arriba y le ayudo a colocarse la suya de vuelta.

— ¿Vas a llevarla, entonces?

— Claro que sí.

— Déjame pagarla. —pidió Dean. Más bien pareció una orden.

— ¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera…

—Dejame hacerlo. Vamos, después de todo yo te inicié en esto. Después vendremos a buscar remeras de Metallica y AC/DC.

La vergüenza de Cas a Dean le maravillaba. A regañadientes Castiel aceptó.

—Bien. Pero sólo si las demás yo me las compro. Me apena que gastes dinero por mi, Dean.

— Lo vale por lo bien que te queda esta remera. Vamos.

La pagaron y luego se subieron a baby, ya era un poco más tarde de las siete y ya era hora de concluir la cita, cita de amigos, claro esta. Dean paró su coche justo en frente de la casa de Cas. — Bien, otro día te llevaré a beber y a bailar, como una fiesta, ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Castiel estaba para ser fotografiada.

—Me gustaría. Me ha encantado salir contigo hoy, me he divertido.

—Yo también. —se descubrió diciendo el Winchester.

Y era cierto, se había divertido en un día con Cas más de lo que se había divertido en sus otras innumerables citas con chicas. Dean pensó que tenía sentido, siempre las salidas con chicas son diferentes a las salidas con amigos. Las salidas con amigos son mejor. Varias veces Dean salió con Charlie, Crowley, Ash y Jo y se divirtió mucho, pero incluso esa salida con Castiel había sido mejor.

Condujo a su bebé de regreso a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en ese raro, tonto, pequeño inadaptado social tremendamente adorable, curioso y misterioso.

.

Castiel había tomado la irritante costumbre de aparecer de la nada. En serio. De la puta nada. Dean había empezado a pensar que era un espía. Bien, si lo fuera, Cas sería un espía muy bueno.

Como sea, esa vez, escucho justo en su nuca un: "Hola, Dean" y puede jurar que casi se caga en los pantalones.

— ¡Mierda Cas! Ya te dije que no hagas eso.

Él lo miraba confundido, como un cachorro perdido.

— Hay muchas formas de anunciar tu presencia, aclararse la garganta, tocar suavemente el hombro de alguien, pero no simplemente vas, te pones detrás de alguien y lo saludas de la nada. ¡No! Eso da miedo, Cas. Te lo he dicho millones de veces.

— Mis disculpas.

— Cómo sea. — de forma instantánea a Dean se le pasa el enojo y le parece adorable la reacción de Cas. Si. A veces actuaba raro, al lado de Cas, porque Castiel lo hacía sentir raro, y él no sabía porque pero lo atribuía a que Castiel era un chico raro. — ¿Vienes a mi casa a ensayar hoy?

Se habían estado juntando para ensayar, tenían varias escenas juntos que incluían: miradas largas como las que se dan involuntaria e inconscientemente, invasiones del espacio personal, leves toques y muchas sonrisas por parte del personaje de Dean (Jensen) y muchas miradas confundidas por parte del personaje de Cas (Misha)

— Si, por supuesto.

— Genial. Entonces te veo ahí. Ahora tengo práctica de baloncesto. Deséame suerte. —guiñó un ojo en dirección a Castiel sabiendo que esto confundiría a su amigo, lo que le hizo reírse.

— Suerte. — respondió el Novak, observando cómo ser marchaba.

.

Recuerda cuando su padre los llevó a él y a su hermano a cazar por primera vez. Bueno, había ido unas veces ya con Dean porque era mayor, pero era la primera vez que iban con Sammy y eso emocionaba a Dean, tener a su lado a su hermanito aprendiendo, compartir esa experiencia.

Lo recuerda ahora, que práctica sus líneas con Cas. Tenían líneas con Sammy también y las habían practicado justo hasta hace diez minutos, antes de que Sam se marchara a la biblioteca a estudiar sus cosas de cerebritos.

Ahora estaban él y Cas a solas, completamente, John había salido, como siempre, de casa.

El ambiente íntimo se respiraba, por lo menos para Dean.

— Dean, ¿Qué tienes?

— No tengo nada.

Y el de muchas pecas y ojos verdes se sintió un monstruo al ver el entrecejo fruncido de preocupación de su amigo.

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Si algo te preocupa…

— Yo solo estaba teniendo recuerdos, de mi infancia, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Que…? ¿Qué recordabas?

Castiel parecía curioso y extrañamente ilusionado, emocionado, como si esperara que Dean recordara algo relacionado a él.

— Cuándo mi padre nos llevó a mi a Sam de cacería por primera vez… bueno, para él. Yo tenía siete y él cinco y mi padre decía que ya teníamos que ir aprendiendo cómo ser hombres. Para ganarnos la vida en un futuro.

— ¿Tu padre… se dedica a la caza?

Ahora Cas tenía una mirada de auténtica intriga y concentración en lo que sea que Dean le dijera. Aunque la ilusión en sus ojos azules había desaparecido y eso no pasó desapercibido para el Winchester.

— Bueno, no exactamente. Es mecánico y en sus tiempos libres caza. Pero eso de cazar parecía ser una tradición familiar. Mi padre quería continuarla. Aquél día, Sammy y yo estábamos emocionados, es decir, ¿Que niño de nuestra edad no quería ser un hombre como su padre? Si, pero las cosas no salieron bien. Nada bien.

Cas escuchaba en silencio, atento y curioso pero sin presionar para obtener más información y eso es algo que Dean aprecia.

— Por lo general, cuando iba con mi padre, él me hacía sostener la ballesta. Nunca dispararla. Siempre cazábamos cosas pequeñas y las consumíamos. Conejos, por ejemplo. Pero ese día, John quería hacer algo más especial…

Si Castiel notó que empezó a llamar por su nombre a su padre, no hizo comentario alguno.

— Ese día, cazamos un alce. Le hizo sostener la ballesta a Sam. Le pidió que disparara. Y yo me quejé, por supuesto, quiero decir, ¡Soy el mayor! Y en ese momento me parecía un insulto que Sam, siendo menor, tuviera el "privilegio" de disparar un arma. Y él apuntó. Apuntó. Y después de unos minutos, se negó. No quiso hacerlo. No lo hizo. Dijo que no podía. Me dio la ballesta a mi y me pidió que disparara. Y juro que iba a hacerlo, porque por más que suene horrible, ¡Eran órdenes! De mi padre, y yo quería que se sintiera orgulloso, pero cometí el error de ver a Sammy a los ojos. Sus ojos me suplicaban, llorosos, que no disparara y entonces, me dejaron de importar las órdenes, solté la ballesta, miré a John a los ojos y le dije "No." Nunca le había dicho no a mí padre, pero la sonrisa agradecida de Sam valió completamente la pena.

Castiel no decía nada. No lo miraba como si juzgara en absoluto, pero había un brillo en sus ojos, como si estuviera orgulloso de Dean.

— Pero no sirvió de nada, porque John Winchester no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y permitir que ese animal siguiera vivo por la debilidad de sus dos hijos. Agarro la ballesta del piso y sin pensar, o sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos, disparó, matando al alce. Cas. Cas, nunca había visto a Sammy llorar tanto. Ni cuando tenía caprichos o se le caía el helado en el parque. Nunca. —los ojos de Dean brillaban, húmedos, y picaban. Él odiaba la sensación de que pícara. Los recuerdos eran fuertes, como si hubieran sido ayer, fue una mano lo que lo devolvió al presente, una mano cálida apoyada justo en su antebrazo, acompañada de una mirada cuidadosa y azul.

— Fue una experiencia traumática para Sam, ¿Sabes? Después de eso, el enano se volvió vegetariano y un gran defensor de los derechos de los animales. Tiene un increíble corazón.

Cas lo comprendió. El defendía los derechos de los animales también, ¿Porque probaban los cosméticos en ellos? Defendía los derechos de las abejas… si, aunque le gustara la miel y las hamburguesas, aunque suene hipócrita. Por eso, es que Cas le sonrió, apenas, muy suave, y Dean sin darse cuenta, le sonreía de vuelta.

— Mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas, y Sam no me juzga… si, me reprocha porque dice que la dieta que llevo no es saludable, pero nunca me exige sólo comer vegetales. La relación entre él y John se deterioró mucho, y con el paso del tiempo estaban más alejados. Y yo tenía que elegir de qué lado estar, elegí estar en el de Sammy, sin dudas. Porque, joder, es mi hermanito menor y… y le prometí a alguien muy especial que lo cuidaría.

— ¿Tu mamá?

Cas parecía seguro de lo que decía, no parecía estar adivinando, pero Dean sabe que está adivinando, porque no hay forma de que él sepa, ¿Verdad? . Y vaya que lo hace bien, adivinar. El Winchester asintió. Un asentimiento seco y después hubo silencio. No del incómodo, si no de esos silencios que te calman y reconfortan. La calidez de esa mano en su antebrazo seguía ahí, y si fuera por Dean, de ahí no desaparecería nunca.

Sin embargo las cosas tienen que acabar sin importar que tan buenas sean.

— Ya debería irme. —dice Cas con su voz ronca y suena a que tiene miedo de estar diciendo una grosería.

— ¿Qué? Digo, si, es tarde. Te puedo llevar con mi bebé.

— Deja al Impala descansar. —sonrió levemente. —Tomaré el autobús. No te preocupes.

— Bien.

Bien.

Al llegar a la puerta, Dean le abrió y entonces casi suelta un chillido poco masculino cuando siente esos brazos atraerlo con fuerza, y puta, no sabía que Cas tenía aquella fuerza. ¿De dónde salía? No tenía tanto músculo.

— Dean. Gracias.

— Tío, no es para tanto, solo te invite y también me ayudas…

— No. En serio. Gracias.

Y ese abrazo, ese abrazo fuerte, apasionado, y Castiel abraza cómo actúa, improvisado pero muy bien. Y a Dean le gusta. Le gusta mucho la forma en que esos brazos encajan bien en su cuerpo mientras devuelve el abrazo.

— Gracias por compartir eso conmigo, esa historia tan íntima, esa parte de ti. Yo… lo aprecio. — dijo mientras se alejaba y Dean ya extrañaba el calor.

— No, Cas. Gracias a ti.

Una ceja se alzó interrogante. Dean decidió responder sus dudas:

— Por escuchar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A** : Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias** : Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

 **Capítulo 10**. ESPECIAL PUNTOS DE VISTA.

 **Profesor Chuck Shurley:**

Por lo general, Chuck alentaba a sus alumnos a salir de su zona de confort y practicar cosas nuevas, interpretar personajes distintos y curiosos, pero no pudo evitar que cada personaje de su obra quedara como anillo al dedo para cada estudiante. Le sorprendía el parecido de sus personajes ficticios con algunos de sus alumnos.

Lo bueno es que cada escena era distinta, tenían que pasar por distintas situaciones y algunas muy difíciles de realizar. Por ende, no sería difícil para sus chicos interpretar a los personajes, sería difícil meterse lo suficiente en sus zapatos, sentir lo que ellos sienten, vivir lo que ellos viven, porque estaba seguro de que ni Sam ni Dean Winchester cazaban seres supernaturales, estaba seguro de que Castiel no era un ángel del señor (y Gabriel menos) y sabía que ni Ruby, ni Meg, ni Crowley eran diablos (por más que se hayan ganado su reputación).

Entonces si, Chuck estaba siendo algo severo y exigente, pero es que quería lo mejor, ¡Todos verían su obra! Estaría ahí el director, el vicedirector, los padres de sus alumnos, realmente, era mucho el peso que Chuck cargaba en sus hombros, el peso que cargaban los alumnos era aún mayor pero ellos no se daban cuenta.

Chuck se había transformado y ya no era el tranquilo y amable profesor Chuck. Ahora era el terror de los alumnos el profesor Shurley.

Y el profesor Shurley iba a encargarse de que la obra fuera un éxito.

.

 **Meg Masters:**

Desde que Cas entró a la misma secundaria de Meg a ella le había agradado, más bien, le gustaba.

¿Cómo no gustarle? Atractivo, adorable, masculino (sin hacerse el machito, lo cual era agradable) y sobre todo, de buenas intenciones y corazón noble. Era perfecto.

Era perfecto excepto por el hecho de que le iban las pollas, y no cualquier polla, la de Dean Winchester.

En lo que a ella respecta, Dean era todo menos un ángel del señor y Castiel se merecía mucho más. Pero ella tampoco era un angelito, más bien, era un demonio. Un demonio sexy pero era un demonio. Desde que Cas llegó a la secundaria que quiso ir a hablarle a Dean, y, aunque estuviera nervioso, estaba decidido… Pero Meg le cortaba el paso, ¿Porque, qué le diría Castiel cuando esté frente a él? ¿"Hola, me llamo Castiel y desde que estoy aquí solo pienso en hablarte"? Ella piensa que Cas es tan inocente, directo y sincero que bien podría decirle eso al Winchester sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

Meg no deja de decirle a Cas que tiene que superar a Dean, así como ella superó a Castiel cuando se dió cuenta de que era algo platónico e imposible. Ahora Cas sólo le gusta como un amigo, su mejor amigo, al cual no deja solo ni un segundo porque, por dios, Castiel es demasiado bueno para andar solo por el mundo, Castiel es demasiado Castiel para andar solo por la secundaria. Ella lo protege aunque sabe que Cas enojado da muchísimo miedo e impone respeto y autoridad. Lo que pasa es que el moreno tiene un carácter tan tranquilo que pocas veces llega a enojarse.

Por lo menos, ahora Meg puede decir que está en una relación, bueno, no exactamente. Crowley y ella no han decidido ponerle ningún título a su relación aún.

Por el momento eran solo besos, toqueteo y sexo ocasional lo que compartía con ese bastardo. Bien, Crowley es un cretino, pero tiene sus cosas, como saber besar bien y saber hacer reír a Meg. Después de todo, el buen humor enamora, y el humor cínico de Crowley pegaba muy bien con la personalidad de Meg.

Meg puede ser ruda. ¿Puede ser? Bien, es ruda y está orgullosa de eso, la mayor parte del tiempo por lo menos.

Excepto cuando tenía que decirle a Castiel que dejara de ilusionarse con Dean Winchester, ahí las cosas cambian.

Si, Meg quería quitarle las esperanzas, Meg era quien le cortaba las alas, pero lo hacía por un buen motivo. Meg no quería que al final a Cas le arrancaran las alas y doliera más.

Y solo Dios sabe cuánto le duele a Meg ser quien le corte las alas a ese hermoso angelito, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, por Cas. Quiere amortiguar el golpe aunque no pueda evitar la caída y piensa hacerlo, poner una colchoneta al final del abismo.

.

 **Sam Winchester:**

Finalmente lo hizo.

Consiguió las pelotas para decirle de frente a Jessica Moore que le gustaba. ¡Y lo mejor de todo era que esa rubia guapa e inteligente le haya contestado que si! Sam pensaba que ella era realmente la mujer que buscaba.

El único problema es el cómo contárselo a su mejor amigo, Gabe, quien obviamente está enamorado de él.

Gabriel se les pego a él y a Dean desde que entró a la escuela, básicamente, al principio no lo soportaban, bueno, especialmente Dean no lo soportaba. Después se fue adaptando.

No es que a Sam Gabriel no le pareciera atractivo, por el contrario, Sam Winchester sabía que Gabriel Milton era uno de los chicos más guapos que nunca conocería, pero simplemente, no se dio. Por muchas razones, Sam estaba con Ruby, cuando cortaron toda relación Gabe se le declaró y le dio a Sam mucho en que pensar.

Sam estaba pensando en darle una oportunidad a Gabriel, aceptar, pero entonces apareció Jessica y fue inevitable que se enamorara de ella. Era lista y buena, y hermosa también.

A Sammy no le gustaba que Gabe sufriera, él era un muchacho increíble, aunque molesto, travieso y juguetón. El rubio no paraba de avergonzar al castaño con sus constantes bromas pesadas, sus insinuaciones y/o comentarios ingeniosos con doble sentido. Pero, al final del día, Gabe siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y eso es algo que Sam valoraba. Al final del día, siempre le agregaba una cucharada de azúcar a su amarga vida.

A veces Sam veía las miradas de dolor en el rostro de Gabriel, por más que el actuara despreocupado y como si la vida fuera un juego y entonces él se sentía como el peor criminal del mundo.

Ese día se armó de valor y se lo dijo.

— Estoy saliendo con Jess.

El silencio alarmó a Sam, sin comentarios, bromas, ¡Nada!

— Genial, ¿Desde cuándo?

— Me le confesé ayer y ella, bueno, me aceptó.

— Felicidades alce. — Gabriel palmeo su hombro y el castaño estaba realmente preocupado. No era un comportamiento natural en Gabe, el bromista.

— Gabe, hay más peces en el mar.

— Es ridículo que seas tú quien me lo diga. —dijo metiéndose un chupetín de cereza en la boca.

— No, no lo es, soy tu amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Encontrarás a alguien más.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Nos vemos, pie grande.

Y con largos pasos se alejó de allí dejando a Sam con la preocupación invadiéndolo y con el corazón un poco adolorido.

.

 **Gabriel Milton:**

Su vida era un fiasco. ¿Porque? Ah sí, porque el chico que le gustaba se le había declarado a la chica que le gustaba y está lo acepto.

Su vida era un fiasco pero Gabe tenía mejores cosas que hundirse en su miseria y autocompasión, cosas como comer dulces. El chocolate calmaría su dolor. Siempre lo hacía.

Bueno, a veces el chocolate no calma el dolor. Pero un poco de vodka, ron o whisky seguro que lo haría.

Y después de ahogar sus penas en alcohol simplemente seguiría actuando como si nada. Cuando volviera a ver a Sam él estaría como nuevo, su actitud sería la de siempre, sería fuerte, porque él podía ser un capullo muy molesto y burlón, pero si había algo que le importaba era Sam Winchester y sabía que él se merecía ser feliz.

.

 **Fergus Rodrick MacLeod. [Más bien conocido como Crowley]:**

Crowley era una persona con elegancia, comentarios burlescos que suelen ser asertivos, con una madre con la que él no tiene tan buena relación, con una mansión por casa y dinero de sobra, y con un curioso sentido del humor.

Descubrió que Meg era su chica ideal la vez que ella lo puso en su lugar cuando el hizo una broma que no fue para nada de su agrado, frente a todo el mundo, gritándole groserías y a punto de darle la patada en los huevos de su vida, por suerte eso último se pudo evitar.

Meg era una chica ruda, con amistades muy variadas, opiniones muy fuertes y sin miedo a que Crowley, el Rey, tomara represalias por lo ella por lo que le había hecho.

Crow cayó irremediablemente a sus pies, el Rey había encontrado a una Reina digna para reinar juntos la escuela, por fin. Excepto por el hecho de que debía conquistarla antes. Y eso, eso no era tarea fácil.

Finalmente Crowley consiguió besos, toqueteo, entre otras cosas, pero nada serio, eran algo así como _"amigos con derecho a roce"_ y a él le parecía perfecto en un inicio.

Pero ese día decidió que las cosas cambiarían:

— Masters…

— Fergus.

— Te dije que es Crowley.

Desde que Crowley le había confiado su nombre a esa bastarda no dejaba de repetírselo todo el tiempo, para molestarlo obviamente.

— Me gusta llamarte Fergus.

A esa chica le pasaba algo con los nombres, a Castiel vivía llamándolo Clarence, por ejemplo.

— Y a mí no me gusta que lo hagas. Así que para.

— Me gusta ser la única persona en toda la escuela que sepa tu nombre. Me gusta ser la única que te dice así.

Crow sintió como su garganta se cerraba, pero se obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Nunca había tenido nada serio con una chica, solo diversión, mientras más chicas, más divertido, pero desde que había empezado a estar con Meg, no había otra chica a la que quisiera acariciar.

— Meg Masters, ¿Quieres ser mi chica?

— ¿Te refieres a… tu novia?

— Sabes bien a qué me refiero. —gruñó con cierto disgusto el arisco de Fergus.

— ¿Y eso que estoy viendo en las mejillas del Rey, es un sonrojo?

El vergonzoso sonrojo de Crowley solo aumentó y se preguntó por qué es que es que esa mujer cruel le hacía perder la razón.

— Me halaga tanto, no siempre el Rey se sonroja por ti…

— Cállate y acepta.

— ¿Y si digo que no?

Entonces Fergus la tomó de la cintura y la aferró a su cuerpo, acercando sus narices.

— Entonces planeo convencerte a besos.

Y si alguien lo había escuchado decir ello, y si alguien tachaba al Rey como un cursi de mierda, él lo negaría todo y destruiría a la persona que intentó dañar su nombre.

Porque no importa que tan suavemente bese esos labios, ni que tanta pasión ponga en sus caricias, porque Crowley, el Rey, no era ningún cursi meloso de pacotilla.

.

 **Charlie Bradbury:**

La pelirroja se encontraba disfrutando una exquisita hamburguesa que le había servido la madre de Jo, una de sus mejores amigas, junto a su cita, Dorothy.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaban sorprendidos cuando en una mesa cerca de la suya pudo ver a su mejor amigo Dean hablando de forma muy animada con ese chico callado y de aspecto dulce, Castiel, mientras compartían unas deliciosas hamburguesas de queso.

— ¿Los conoces?

— Uno es Dean, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de él?

— ¿Dean el machote al que le gustaban las mujeres, los autos y el pie?

— ¡Ese mismo!

— Bueno, al parecer Dean tiene novio.

— Eso es tristemente imposible, conozco a Dean y por más que le gustara un hombre estoy segura de que el _muy badass_ no saldría tan fácilmente del clóset.

Justo después de decir esas palabras, ambas chicas contemplaron como Dean inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para limpiar con el pulgar una suciedad en el rostro del moreno. Después de eso el rubio le dijo algunas palabras a su acompañante y se fueron del lugar.

— Tal vez tu amigo esté siendo ayudado por alguien a salir del clóset, Charls.— le dijo Dorothy mientras terminaba de comerse su hamburguesa, mientras contenía una risa por culpa de la cara de boba que había puesto su novia después de ver semejante escena comprometedora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A** : Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

.

 **Capítulo 11**

Castiel sueña en tonos grises, apagados, sueña con recuerdos de su infancia, su madre acariciando su pelo, su padre contándole historias antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente, sus hermanos haciéndole jugarretas por ser el menor (sobre todo Lucifer) pero sueña especialmente con los momentos más felices de su infancia, aquellos dónde estaba con Dean jugando, trepando árboles y ayudando a Sammy a comer o a caminar.

En aquellos sueños, hay color, bueno, todo permanece gris excepto por el verde de los árboles, el césped y los ojos de Dean. Y no es un verde opaco, como son los tonos de sus sueños por lo general, es un verde brillante y vivaz, tan energético que hipnotiza y te hace vibrar, y te dan ganas de estar vivo, y sobre todo, junto a esa persona que posee bosques en sus ojos y cortinas negras, espesas y curvadas en forma de pestañas largas y preciosas que a veces cubren y protegen aquellos bosques, privando a Castiel de su hermosa vista.

Sin embargo, sus sueños son interrumpidos por el ruido de un celular sonando, el suyo, Castiel miró la hora antes de atender el número en la pantalla.

Solo unos pocos tenían permitido conducir el auto de su papá, unos pocos como Lucifer y hace poco Balthazar también lo tiene permitido, obviamente, Cas, siendo el menor y no teniendo conocimiento alguno de cómo conducir, no podía ni acercarse al auto. Su padre no era un hombre enamorado de su auto como Dean Winchester, pero si cuidadoso con sus pertenencias.

Esa noche a las dos de la mañana, Castiel recibió una llamada de nadie más ni nadie menos que Anna Milton, su ex hermanastra, pidiéndole que vaya a recoger a Gabe del bar de mala muerte en el que se había metido. Anna aclaró que no le decía a Miguel porque entonces Gabriel estaría en problemas. Y serios problemas. Desvelar a Miguel era casi pecado porque estaba en la universidad y se esforzaba bastante, casi siempre tenía que rendir exámenes.

Tuvo que despertar a Balthazar para que el manejara porque si despertaba a Lucy, este le sacaría los ojos con una cuchara y luego le haría algo diez veces peor a Gabriel.

De todos modos, Castiel no se salvó del reclamo de Balthazar. De todas maneras, aceptó ayudarlo y conducir el auto para buscar al travieso Gabe.

— Te espero aquí, Cassy. Más te vale que salgas en quince minutos o iré a buscarte a ti y a Gabe y los traeré de las orejas como si fueran chiquillos. Anda, ve.

Cas salió del auto medio apurado y entonces encontró en la barra a Gabe.

— ¡Casti… Cast… Cas! Qué nombre más difícil de pronunciar tienes, Cassy.

Estaba demasiado ebrio como para siquiera mantenerse de pie solo. Se reía de la nada y coqueteaba con él castaño de la barra. Castiel soltó un suspiro.

— Guapo, dame un whisky más para…—le costaba hablar, como a cualquier borracho porque su lengua se enredaba en su boca.— mi hermanito, ¿No es muy lindo? Pero no más lindo que yo. ¡Y dame otro whisky pa'mi también!

— Gabe, ¿Te volviste loco? —Castiel se veía enojado, y extrañamente, enojado se veía muy bien. Miro al hombre de la barra.— No sirva eso por favor, ni le sirva nada más a este joven, que es menor de edad. —aclaró y miró de nuevo al rubio.—¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a beber solo, un día de semana, en un bar de este tipo? ¿Sabes cuántas personas malas hay en todas partes? ¿Y si te metías en problemas o algún lío?

—Ow. — se rió — ¡Mi Cassy se preocupa por mi!

— Venga Gabe, vámonos de aquí. Balthazar está esperando y se va a enojar con nosotros…

— ¡Balthy! Oh, ese gruñón puede esperar un poco, no, mejor, ¡Que venga a divertirse!

— Gabriel. —Dijo con seriedad y frustración.— ¿Qué está mal contigo? Te gusta la fiesta pero nunca habías ido a beber solo y tampoco te he visto nunca en este estado.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —Su risa ebria sonó amarga en los oídos de Castiel.— me pasa exacta… exactamente lo mismo que a ti, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que yo, Cassy.

— ¿De qué estás…? —el moreno frunció el entrecejo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado como un cachorrito lleno de curiosidad, sin entender nada.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que Gabriel estaba así por Sam Winchester.

— ¡Hablo de que nosotros somos unos… unos putos i-idiotas enamorados de dos tipos completa y triste… tristemente heterosexuales!

Castiel se quedó callado, pensando en las ciertas (tristes) palabras de Gabe.

— Tal vez ahora quieras ese whisky.

Si, quizá estaba tomando en consideración la idea de beber ese líquido ámbar con alto contenido de alcohol y sabor posiblemente amargo y/o ácido (pues Cas nunca había probado) pero de todas maneras, no se permitió beber porque recordó a Balthazar en el auto, esperando, seguramente queriendo matarlo y a Gabe también. Agarro del brazo a Gabriel con brusquedad y empezó a tirar.

— ¡No, Cassy! ¡No!

Se quejó hasta que llegaron al auto y logró meterlo a duras penas. Castiel era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero Gabriel borracho estaba haciendo una gran pataleta.

Cas le dio refugio en su cuarto, porque si iban a la residencia Milton y tocaban la puerta a esa hora de la noche, su ex madrastra los asesinaría. Sin embargo, Cas se ocupó de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Anna (con exceso de emoticones) avisándole que Gabe está bien y que pasaría la noche en su casa. Anna le agradeció mucho y Cas guardó el aparato. Por lo general no usaba el celular (aunque en un momento de su adolescencia había estado obsesionado con las redes sociales y los mensajes con caritas) y cuando lo hacía era solo para llamar a Meg o avisar a su padre que tan tarde llegaría a casa.

Al día siguiente, Castiel no tenía pensado faltar a clases, y no solo eso, no dejaría que Gabriel faltara a clases. Trato de despertarlo pero le fue imposible hasta que llegó Lucifer con un balde de agua helada y se lo tiró encima.

Gabe se despertó sobresaltado y perdido.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Estas demente?

Castiel se giró de ojos ignorando la pelea entre esos dos y sacó unas ropas para prestarle a Gabriel.

— Tenemos que ir a la escuela.

— Mi cabeza duele como si la hubieran estrujado, me parece que hoy me saltaré las clases.

— De ninguna manera. Para algo existen las pastillas para la resaca. — Cas le tendió dos a Gabe, quién las tomó sin muchas ganas. —a ver si esto te enseña a no ponerte borracho más un día de semana. O mejor. A no tomar nunca más.

— Por dios Cassy, que agua fiestas.

Por lo menos, Cas se salió con la suya y Gabriel a regañadientes fue a la escuela. Castiel solo se sintió un poco mal de obligarlo cuando vio en el pasillo a Sam y a Jessica besándose como la mejor pareja de todos los siglos. Entonces el Novak se siente culpable, porque entiende a Gabriel, sabe lo que es ver al chico que te gusta en brazos de otra persona, en brazos de una mujer con grandes atributos para ser más específicos.

— Gabe...— Cas puso una mano en el hombro del rubio, que veía fijamente la escena. —Gabe, vámonos.

Tomó del antebrazo a su amigo y lo arrastró, escuchó a Sam hablarle por los pasillos, le llamó:

— ¡Gabriel! ¡Gabe, espera!

Gabriel no se detuvo y Cas no preguntó, continuó caminando al ritmo rápido de los pasos de Gabriel, sosteniendo su brazo.

.

Castiel fue a la biblioteca, había un examen importante de historia que tenía que aprobar, a él no se le daban mal las materias, su memoria, que podría ser fotografía, era muy útil. Era bueno para memorizar fechas y acontecimientos.

Fue, sin embargo, entró atento, cuidadoso, no quería encontrarse con Sam Winchester y tener que contestarle como estaba Gabriel. Cas era malo para mentir, por eso sí Sam le preguntaba, posiblemente Castiel le respondería con la verdad. _"Esta tan mal que ayer se excedió mucho con los tragos."_

Pero pasó algo que sinceramente no se esperaba para nada, ¿No es que si Dean tocaba una biblioteca moría incendiado o algo así? Porque ahora mismo, era Dean quien estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca, con un libro frente a su rostro y una expresión de absoluta confusión.

Sus pies parecieron tener vida propia, porque vagaron solos hasta quedar justo al lado de Dean, invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero no era su culpa, estar en su espacio no era algo que Castiel hiciera adrede… a veces.

— Hola Dean.

—¡Hey Cas! Te dije que avisaras, casi me matas del susto.—dijo Dean ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de advertencia de la anciana bibliotecaria.

— Mis disculpas. ¿Puedo sentarme?

— Por supuesto, hombre. Siéntate.

Cas aprovechó para observar que estaba leyendo, y se dio con que ese era el libro de historia.

— ¿Estudiando para la prueba del martes?

— No puedo tener una mala calificación o si no Bobby me matará. Digo… el director me sancionará. Ni ser una estrecha del básquet te salva de los estudios, es una pena.

— ¿Y, cómo está llendote?

— Bastante… mal. Amigo, no entiendo nada. —dijo con una sinceridad apagada y un suspiro.—Estoy harto. Esto de las fechas, las cosas, los nombres, son complicados…

— Si lo estudias de cierta manera no lo es en absoluto. Puedes pensar que es una historia…

— Una historia nada entretenida.

— Al contrario.

— Cas…

— ¿Si?

— ¿A ti qué tal te va en historia? —su sonrisa indicaba que tenía un plan.

— En el último exámen saque una B+

Dean silbo.

— Amigo, sí que eres bueno. Te propongo algo. —dijo con una sonrisa.

— Te escucho.

Sea lo que sea que fuera a proponerle, cuando vio esos ojos verdes, Cas se dio cuenta de que aceptaría cualquier cosa que le pida sin dudar, y a esas alturas es tonto sentirse aterrado ante el descubrimiento, pero lo hace.

.

— ¿Va a ir a estudiar a tu casa el lunes, no?

— Si, y vamos a ensayar un poco para la obra.

— Bien, porque tienes que decirle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Meg estás haciendo una de esas bromas que no comprendo? Porque no me hace gracia, no podría decirle lo que siento, simplemente…

— ¡No, Clarence! Me refiero a lo que me contaste hace poco…

— ¿Tengo que decirle que… que lo conozco desde hace más tiempo de lo que él cree?

— Tienes que contarle que eran amigos de la infancia, tienes que contarle porque se distanciaron y si surge la oportunidad de hablar con sentimientos (aunque no creo que pase porque es Dean Dickchester de quién hablamos) hazlo. No lo pienses tanto. Y no me mires así. Solo hazlo.

Castiel parecía un cachorro regañado y pateado y Meg parecía inflexible en cuanto a la decisión que tomó por su amigo.

— ¿Porque quieres que le cuente Meg?

— ¿Sinceramente? Esto de que siempre estés esperando de forma pasiva y calmada que los recuerdos vuelvan por sí mismos de la nada a esa cabeza hueca de Winchester me está exasperando. Cas, a veces si quieres algo no tienes que esperar con paciencia para tenerlo, simplemente, tomarlo. ¡Toma acción! Además… dijiste que en su cita de la otra vez la pasaron bien. Es más. No dejaste de hablar de esa condenada salida desde que pasó. Y ya ha pasado exactamente una semana.

— Sabes que no es tan fácil.

— ¿Sabes que no es fácil? No es fácil ser yo. Estar aquí escuchando como hablas todo el tiempo de ese imbécil pero no te animas a hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento con él.

— ¡Porque no quiero destruir la amistad que reconstruimos!

— Si no le hablas sobre tus sentimientos, si le ocultas todo el tiempo lo que significa para ti, entonces vas a destruirla, porque una amistad no se construye a base de mentiras, porque algún día vas a explotar y vas a soltar tus sentimientos de sopetón. Vamos, no te digo que le saltes y lo beses de improviso pero sí llevarlo un poco más lejos que solo esas miradas de acosador que le das.

— ¡No tengo mirada de acosador!

— Cree lo que te deje dormir de noche, Clarence. — por suerte, la charla se hizo más liviana en ese punto y el sábado de Cas se hizo mucho más llevadero.

.

Todos los domingos por la mañana como buenos cristianos la familia de Cas iba a la iglesia. Es la única regla inquebrantable en la casa. El sábado podías estar de fiesta por la noche, pero el domingo a las siete en punto debías estar vestido adecuadamente y listo para ir a la iglesia a escuchar el sermón y orar.

Castiel recuerda como cuando era pequeño inocentemente cuestionaba algunas cosas que le decían en la iglesia, pero no como su hermano Lucifer. Lucifer gritaba, se quejaba, hacía un escándalo. El hijo más rebelde de su padre, y su papá ha hecho duros intentos para endurecerlo pero nada había funcionado, ni las nalgadas, si los sermones de "no cuestiones la palabra sagrada del señor" le habían servido.

Castiel dudaba de cosas, pero en silencio, las pensaba. Y cada vez que quería hacerle una pregunta a su padre o a su madre (en ese entonces, viva) se acobardaba. Tenía miedo de que por cuestionar algunas cosas de la biblia terminara siendo la decepción de sus padres.

Recuerda que a los seis, se empezó a fijar en chicos, más bien, no en chicos, solo en Dean. Pensaba en sus pecas, en sus ojos, pensaba en posar sus labios suavemente contra los suyos. Pero las reglas de Dios estaban en contra de eso (según los escritos, según algunas personas que lo interpretan de esa manera) y Cas sufrió muchísimo, incluso aunque a esa edad ni siquiera supiera bien cómo se diferencia un niño de una niña. Se sintió sucio, y defectuoso, y tenía miedo de decirlo.

Se lo contó a su madre, que resultó ser una mujer comprensiva incluso más de lo que su propio hijo había esperado. Todavía recuerda la conversación que tuvieron esa vez:

— Ma… ma… ¿Si te digo un secreto, me prometes no burlarte o enojarte? —dijo en un susurro tímido.

— Te lo prometo tesoro, me estás asustando, ¿Qué pasa abejita?

— Yo… estoy enamorado. —sus mejillas redondas de infante se habían coloreado bastante.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber de quién? —su madre sonrió con ternura.

— Ese es el secreto… escuché en la iglesia que estaba mal pero me gusta Dean mamá, sé que es un niño, ¡Pero su cara es tan bonita que parece de niña! Te lo juro mami, no te enojes…

— ¿Cómo podría enojarme, abejita? Si Dean te gusta, ¡Eso está bien!

— Pero la iglesia… pero a Dios no le gusta.

— Vamos a aclarar unos puntos. A Dios no le gusta el odio, la violencia ni la discriminación, ¿Pero el amor? A Dios le gusta el amor. En todas sus formas. Él está hecho de amor, por eso hay que armarlo y al prójimo. Y a veces, solo a veces, tienes que hacer de oídos sordos a las cosas que escuchas en la iglesia, ¡Pero solo si son tonterías!

Eso le saco una risotada inocente a Cas. Si. El recuerda con mucho amor esos tiempos. Lástima que todo había cambiado desde que su mamá se había ido al cielo. Cuando Cas se animó a decirle a su padre lo de Dean, este no reaccionó en absoluto como su mamá. De hecho, reaccionó como esperaba que reaccionara y eso decepcionó a Castiel. Vivió protegido por los brazos de su madre hasta que su padre tuvo que aceptar lo que era.

Ese día escuchó la misa, oró, rezó por el alma de su madre, y de todas las madres en el cielo, rezó por la gente más necesitada de ayuda, rezó porque todo saliera bien en su obra y por qué todo saliera bien con Dean y agradeció.

Agradeció tener una familia, techo, comida, amigos, agradeció que Dios haya puesto a Dean en su camino de nuevo después de varios años.


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A** : Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

.

 **Capítulo 12**

— ¿Y, qué tal van las cosas con Jess? —preguntó Dean moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo, de camino a la escuela ese viernes. —por un momento de verdad pensé que te quedarías con Gabriel, Sammy.

A Sam le dio un escalofrío.

—Sí, bueno, él me agrada mucho, sólo que no pienso en él de esa forma, exactamente… las cosas van bastante bien.

— ¿Ya hubo acción?

— Dean.

—Oh, vamos, cuéntale a tu hermanito cómo te diviertes.

— Todavía no hicimos nada y aunque lo hayamos hecho, no te lo diría. Esas cosas no se andan divulgando.

—Lo lamento Samantha, prometo no volver a hablar de tu virginidad ni de cómo vas a perderla… —dijo burlón y escuchó un bufido.

— ¿Y tú, qué te traes con Cassie? —dijo con el mismo tono insinuante de Dean, alzando las cejas.

— ¿Que me traigo con Cas? ¡Es solo un amigo! ¿Qué insinuas, Sam? Ni que me hubiera pasado a la otra acera…

— Dean. —su hermano parecía bastante impresionado. —Yo hablaba de Cassie, esa chica con la que coqueteas, morena, con rizos y ojos amarronados.

—Oh. —Dean se quedó callado, evaluando su reacción también.

¿A qué había venido ese comentario a la defensiva? Dean no sabía y no quería pensar en eso tampoco. Lo cierto es que con Castiel se sentía extraño. Pero no extraño mal, para nada…

Decidió que se trataba de una cuestión de poca relevancia y dejo de darle tanta importancia a sus emociones revolucionadas y su sentimiento de felicidad cada vez que veía esos ojos azules como el mar.

.

Charlie había estado ocupada, demasiado ocupada como para acosar a Dean y preguntarle qué fue eso con Cas. Estaba ocupada organizando el baile de fin de año.

El baile de fin de año era una fiesta tradicional en la que podían asistir todos los estudiantes, pero solo los egresados podían quedarse toda la noche juntos, los que no terminaban la escuela, solo podían quedarse hasta la medianoche.

Por eso mismo, Crowley ofreció su casa (mansión) para que después de las doce a.m. quién quiera seguir la fiesta pueda hacerlo justo allí.

Por lo general quienes organizan este baile son chicas y chicos de último o penúltimo año que se ofrecen a ayudar por voluntad propia.

A Charlie le encanta colaborar y por eso mismo se ofreció, ella tenía un deber ahora, y ese mismo era ofrecerle a cada persona que pasara cerca de ella un volante promocionando el baile. Cuando pasaron Castiel y Meg a su lado ella sonrió mucho y les dió dos volantes.

— Me encantaría que vayan, chicos, ¿Tú eres Castiel, no? —le dio un abrazo efusivo — ¿Podemos ser mejores amigos ahora?

El chico parecía perdido, totalmente confundido, incluso miro a Meg para que ella le dijera que hacer.

— No puede, porque yo soy su mejor amiga. —contestó Masters por él.

Charlie hizo un puchero.

— ¿Porque no podemos ser mejores amigos los tres?

— No creo que así funcione…

— Nos encantaría. — esta vez Cas interrumpió a Meg para decirle. Sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de él mismo por haber dicho algo tan amable y sociable.

— ¡Bien! Será genial. Ahora, si me permiten, necesito entregar estos volantes.

La pareja dispareja de amigos se alejó y después las cosas siguieron bastantes tranquilas para la pelirroja, hasta que en su camino se cruzaron los Winchester.

— Hey, rubia. —saludó a tono de broma y con una gran sonrisa ella, pasándole el volante a él y dándole otro a Sam.

— Hola pelirroja.

— Hola Rapunzel. — y saludó con otro apodo cariñoso a Sammy. Es que, por dios, su cabello era jodidamente sedoso.

— Hola Charlie. — él le sonrió como un cachorrito dulce.

— Chicos, más les vale ir al baile.

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ligar? Nunca. —sonrió de forma coqueta, el casanova Winchester y Charlie y Sam voltearon los ojos.

—Claro que iremos. —Dijo Sam.— Y luego iremos a la casa de Crowley. ¿Irás, Charlie?

— Mm tengo que preguntar si me dejan, pero me encantaría ir después de eso a la súper mansión de Crowley con ustedes.

— Y trae a Dory.

— Dean, si Dorothy te escucha llamándola de ese modo posiblemente no salgas con vida de su encuentro. — dijo ella divertida y él solo se rió.— Hablando de, estaba comiendo en lo de Jo con ella el sábado pasado y justo los vemos a ti y a Cas comiendo. Me quedé con las ganas de saludarte, pero los vi pasándola tan bien que no podía interrumpir.

Si. Dean tenía cara de gato acorralado y Sam veía interrogatorio al rubio.

— Alto. ¿De que me perdí? ¿Así que el sábado fuiste a comer con Cas? ¿Sin invitarme? Pensaba que habías ido a una cita con Cassie.

Dean le dirigió a Charlie una mirada de "muchas gracias mira lo que haces" mientras ella sonreía. Se divertiría mucho.

.

Finalmente pudo tranquilizar a su hermano y explicarle porque el sábado había salido solo con Cas.

—No, por enésima vez, no fue una cita.

Repetía una y otra vez, hasta que, Sam se perdió en algún momento para ir a besar a Jessica por los pasillos.

Después de clases Dean tuvo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para un examen de historia. La clase más aburrida del mundo. Le sorprendió abrir el libro y concentrarse, sin quedarse dormido al segundo.

En la biblioteca ya varias veces la señora mayor a cargo lo había regañado por dormir y roncar con su cara pegada a la mesa o algún libro.

— Hola Dean.

Cuando sintió esa voz grave, sí, le costó admitirlo pero se estremeció sin siquiera quererlo. Cas se sentó con él y hablaron.

Dean le pidió ayuda a Castiel para la prueba, que era el martes, entonces el lunes, Dean podía ir a casa de Cas para estudiar historia y de paso ensayar para la obra, ya que quedaba muy poco para que la misma se estrenara. Era una idea excelente y se felicitó por ello.

Ese sábado iría con Cassie por una malteada y la invitaría a ser su pareja ese baile de fin de año. Y Charlie no se burlaría más de él aunque lo haya visto realizando un acto tan poco heterosexual como limpiando con su pulgar la mancha en la mejilla de otro chico.

.

Al día siguiente Dean tuvo su cita con Cassie. Sinceramente decepcionante. Lo único bueno fue el beso, el resto fue aburrido. Nada parecida a la salida que había tenido con Cas.

El domingo fue muy aburrido. Se la pasó esperando a que fuera lunes para ver a Cas otra vez.

Finalmente, el lunes, en casa de Castiel, habían decidido comenzar a ver historia, y cuando Dean se sofocara, entonces podrían ensayar. El problema es que Dean se sofocaba muy rápido y le molestaba estudiar historia.

—Tengo una idea, Dean. —dijo pensativo Cas.

— ¿Idea para…?

—Para que aprendas historia y no me mates en el proceso. — Castiel lo había dicho muy serio, pero a Dean le causó risa.

— Bueno, ¡Dispara!

El moreno miró al rubio confundido, entrecerró los ojos, con su ceño fruncido

— No tengo nada que disparar…

— Me refiero a que hables. —le explicó Dean poniendo sus ojos en blanco a pesar de lo tierno que le parece que Cas se tome todo en el sentido literal. —Que me cuentes tu idea.

— ¡Oh! Si. Verás… como observé que esto de la teoría no está entrando en tu cabeza, había pensando en que te gusta actuar, ¿No?

— Si… pero no entiendo que...

— Que, en vez de memorizar toda la teoría, podemos… podríamos… actuar. Quiero decir, representar la historia en un acto y quizás así se quedará pegado en tu mente, quiero decir, tú te memorizas cada línea que te toca actuando la escena, entonces, no sé, resulta una buena idea intentar el mismo procedimiento para cualquier otra materia. Menos matemáticas, no se puede actuar como un número o un triángulo porque, ¿Cómo actúan los triángulos? ¿Entiendes… entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Dean se quedó callado unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— Cas, estas loco…

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Dean? —tenía su entrecejo fruncido y el rubio pensó que se veía lindo enojado.

Okey. Él nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con ningún hombre. Por eso es que Castiel se sentía tan especial.

— ¡No! No, quiero decir… loco está bien, loco me gusta, Cas. Tú idea es increíble.

—Bien, entonces empecemos a actuar.

— ¡Pido no ser Hitler! —gritó Dean ni corto ni perezoso.

— Pero yo no quiero ser Hitler. —se quejó el moreno de cabellos despeinados, casi haciendo un puchero adorable.

— Todos odian a Hitler. ¡Pero hey! Serás el Hitler más apuesto que haya existido, Cas.

Y cuando Castiel se puso rojo como un tomate maduro, el Winchester sonrió triunfal.

Estuvieron actuando todo ese tiempo, actuaban las guerras (se hacían un fuerte de almohadas y se tiraban bolas de papel) y representaban villanos (como Hitler) y/o héroes de la historia. Finalmente, a Dean la historia no le pareció aburrida, es sólo que sus anteriores profesores no sabían cómo enseñarla y Cas si sabía.

Para el final del día no habían ensayado para la obra pero el Winchester se sabía toda la lección de historia. Fechas incluidas.

— Seguro que me voy a sacar una nota increíble este exámen, Cas, y todo gracias a ti.

— ¿Sam nunca te ayuda con tus tareas? —preguntó curioso Castiel sabiendo lo dedicado que es Sam Winchester con sus deberes.

— Si, tengo un hermano nerd y muy inteligente, pero lastimosamente va a un curso menor así que no puedo pedirle ayuda a él para las materias.

— Lo entiendo…

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya. La pase increíble, gracias.

—¡Alto!

Eso había captado la total atención de Dean porque, por lo general, Castiel nunca levantaba la voz. Debía ser algo urgente o importante.

— ¿Está todo bien, amigo? —preguntó el rubio preocupado.

— Si, si, Dean hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

— Adelante. Háblame.

Ambos se sentaron en los cómodos sillones de la impecable sala de estar de los Novak. El padre de Castiel trabajaba y sus hermanos estaban ocupados, Lucifer con Michael y Balthazar había salido con amigos, y por eso es que no habían sido molestados en ningún momento.

—Sí, bueno, verás, no es fácil decirlo… nosotros… ya nos conocíamos de antes. —las mejillas de Castiel estaban prendidas como un incendio, parecía levemente nervioso y Dean se sentía más perdido que Campanita sin Peter Pan.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero cuando éramos más pequeños éramos amigos, muy amigos. Los… los mejores. Nos conocimos a los cuatro años y éramos vecinos. Íbamos al mismo maternal y cuando cumplimos seis fuimos a la misma escuela. Éramos inseparables, te ayudaba a cuidar a Sam, que no seguía a todas partes, y teníamos muchas aventuras juntos… y más de una vez me convencías de hacer travesuras que estaban mal. — recordaba Cas con mucho cariño.

Cuando Castiel le confesó aquello, que se conocían hace unos muchos años, que habían sido mejores amigos, compañeros de aventuras, su corazón palpitó fuerte y su felicidad era inmensa, junto con el alivio en su pecho. ¿Alivio? Si. Alivio de saber qué es lo que le pasaba con Cas, porque se había encariñado tan rápido con él, porque le quería como le quería y se sentía como se sentía cuando estaba el Novak cerca. Además, ahora entendía cuál era el misterio que ocultaban esos ojos.

— Cas… yo… ahora tiene sentido. Eres demasiado importante para mí, y ahora entiendo el porqué, porqué desde que crucé unas cuantas palabras contigo yo me siento extraño, como si te conociera desde antes. Pero, yo no recuerdo, no tiene sentido... ¿Qué… qué pasó?

Dean intentaba recordar, lo único que estaba en su memoria eran dos ojos grandes y azules y un pelo desordenado como el infierno en una cabecita pequeña de niño. Era lo único que podía recordar.

— ¿Cas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque dejamos de vernos?

Esa era la parte que Castiel no quería contar. Era dolorosa.

— Dean, posiblemente por lo que te vaya a contar hayas bloqueado mi recuerdo de tu memoria.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Que puede haber sido tan malo?

— Nuestras madres eran tan inseparables como nosotros. Nuestros padres entre ellos eran amigos, pero tú mamá y la mía, eran como hermanas. Estaban todo el tiempo juntas. Hasta ese día que fueron juntas a misa y ocurrió ese incendio intencionado en la catedral. Entonces, mi papá me dijo que tú y Sam se habían ido a vivir un tiempo en casa del tío Bobby, sé que es el director de la escuela y que por eso no te cambiarías, en ese entonces yo pensé: "Bien, podré verlo en clases" pero no me esperaba que…—Cas tragó saliva para continuar con la anécdota, hace mucho que había dejado de llorar cuando contaba la historia, pero eso no hacía que fuera fácil hablar de cómo perdió a su madre, a su tía Mary, al hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo (Sam) y a su mejor amigo y niño del que se enamoró tan perdidamente (Dean) —mi padre nos ordenó hacer las maletas y nos mudamos de Lawrence.

Dean contuvo la respiración unos minutos, asimilando todo, dándose cuenta de las lagunas temporales que había en su cabeza, lo que él recordaba de su madre era muy poco, recordaba que le cantaba antes de dormir, recordaba sus pies de manzana y recordaba que siempre le decía que los ángeles estaban cuidando de él y de Sammy.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Dean, es que no recordaba cómo había muerto su madre, no recordaba a su padre contándole y no recordaba haber ido al funeral de pequeño. Lo único que recordaba es que a los seis ya sabía que su mamá estaba en el cielo y no regresaría.

— Dean. Estuve en el funeral. Estuve contigo. Pero parecías ignorar a todos, agarrabas la mano de Sam, mirabas el cajón, pero no hablaste con nadie, no lloraste y me ignoraste. Enterraron a nuestras madres al lado una de la otra.

Dean empezó a recordar. En ese momento, él solo quería ser fuerte para Sammy, ese día gris fue el peor de su vida. Recuerda que tuvo que consolar a Sam e ignorar a su padre que en vez de colaborar y servir de soporte, empeoró las cosas. Dean no se permitió ser un niño llorón por más que tenía que serlo. Bobby lo contuvo como su padre no podría haberlo hecho, pero aún así, él no lloró. Recordaba a un niño hablándole en el funeral, tomándole de una mano, la mano que debería estar sujetando John Winchester. Recuerda la calidez, recuerda ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

— Después de irnos de Lawrence volvimos cuando tenía catorce, porque nuestros abuelos maternos querían volver a vernos y porque Lucifer molestaba mucho a nuestro padre para volver. Íbamos a quedarnos solo unos días y quise contactarme contigo, pero no sabía tu número, ni dónde vivías porque aparentemente te habías mudado. Los planes cambiaron cuando mi papá y la señora Milton se conocieron en la iglesia y se enamoraron. Se casaron y nosotros volvimos a nuestra vieja escuela, a la que iban nuestros hermanastros, y entonces, estabas ahí. Pero no me animé a hablarte porque cuando pase por tu lado y te mire fijamente, no… no me reconociste.

Novak agachó su cabeza, pero cuando sintió a Dean hablándole, la alzó. Sus ojos se conectaron, en una mirada más profunda e íntima de la que alguna vez esperaron tener con alguna persona. Cuando Dean habló, a Cas se le paró el corazón.

— Ahora entiendo, Castiel, siempre estuviste ahí. —sus ojos verdes eran bosques húmedos — en las buenas y malas, siempre me apoyaste, y estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo por tí en aquél entonces, después de todo, también habías perdido a tu mamá. Eres familia, Cas, eres como un hermano. Gracias por todo.

— Dean... no hay nada por lo que agradecer, porque ha sido un placer estar junto a ti en cada una de las ocasiones pasadas, y va a ser un placer estar contigo en cada una de las ocasiones futuras.


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Theatre Club

Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión.

 **Resumen:** La vida de Dean Winchester da un giro cuando lo obligan a entrar al club de teatro para tener puntos extra, ser parte del club cambia mucho a Dean. Y así es como descubre a su propio acosador de ojos (demasiado) azules del cual se hace muy amigo. #SalvenALasAbejas #TodosAmanASammy #NoALaBrotherzone

 **N/A:** Es mi primer Destiel (el primero que escribo el segundo que subo) y cualquier corrección se permite y consejos también son valorados. Solo que sea con respeto.

 **Aclaraciones:** En este Au Dean y Sam se llevan menos de cuatro años, más o menos dos.

 **Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Adolescentes hormonales probablemente. Bullying a un personaje (Ruby) Todos x un personaje (Sam) un personaje enamorado y rechazado (Gabriel) y Castiel quedando en la brotherzone

.

 **Capítulo 13**

"— _Dean... no hay nada por lo que agradecer, porque ha sido un placer estar junto a ti en cada una de las ocasiones pasadas, y va a ser un placer estar contigo en cada una de las ocasiones futuras."_

Esa era la mayor de las declaraciones para Castiel, que iba a estar ahí siempre sin importar qué. Eso era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que podía llegar a dar en ese momento. Antes de irse, Dean le dio un abrazo de oso, de esos que te aprietan y no te sueltan, y Cas sintió que se asfixiaba en el aroma particular de Dean y le encantaba. Estaba tan feliz que su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo sorprendentemente rápido, y al día siguiente, el martes, no dudó en buscar un lugar privado en el cual pudiera contarle a Meg todo lo que había sucedido.

— ¿No lo comprendes, verdad Clarence?

— ¿Comprender qué?

— Que te dejo en la _brotherzone._ Lo cual es aún peor que la friendzone. Y hay pocas cosas peores que la _friendzone._

Cas inclinó un poco su cabeza haciéndole entender a Meg que él no tenía la culpa de ser tan inocente y no entender.

—La zona del hermano, de la familia, peor que la zona del amigo. — miro a los ojos azules y dolorosamente confundidos de su amigo moreno y Meg reprimió un grito de frustración cuando le dijo: — ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, bobo? A Dean nunca podrás gustarle, no como a ti te gusta, ¡Porque él te ve como un hermano, Cas!

Y entonces lo comprendió. Castiel había estado tan inocentemente feliz de que Dean le haya dicho que era importante para él, de que el Winchester le haya dicho que lo necesitaba, de que el rubio se haya abierto con él que no notó eso, lo más importante: Que Dean no estaba enamorado de él. Y nunca lo estaría porque es absolutamente heterosexual.

A Castiel nunca le importó mucho el género, de hecho él se consideraba pansexual o tal vez demisexual. Más allá de que Dean tenga un cuerpo de infarto esculpido por los dioses griegos y lleno de pecas pecaminosas por todas partes, lo que más le atraía a Cas del rubio era su personalidad, su espíritu y manera de ser.

— Pero Meg, él… hicimos un avance, yo le dije que siempre estaría con él.

— Cas, Cas… — Castiel pensaría que su amiga lo está viendo con lastima, lo pensaría si no supiera que Meg no tiene corazón. — Es hora de que superes a ese mono idiota. Hay más abejas en el panel.

— Si pero yo solo quiero una. Dean es la abeja que fabrica la miel más dulce, Meg.

— Lo entiendo… creo que lo entiendo, pero solo te digo que no todo en tu mundo debe girar alrededor de Dean Winchester. Ten eso en cuenta.

— Lo haré. —prometió de forma vacía.

.

Después de la prueba de historia, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban estresados y/o nerviosos. Pero por suerte, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que les entregaran los resultados del examen.

Cas se había sacado una calificación excelente, caminaba por los pasillos contemplando su prueba cuando sintió alguien tirándolo de la manga de su suéter hacía el armario del conserje, escuchó como cerraban la puerta, pero todo estaba oscuro y Cas no podía ver.

— ¿Hola? Si es una broma, esto es absolutamente innecesario e infantil.

Entonces se encendió una luz delicada por encima de su cabeza, el foco medio desgastado del lugar, y Castiel pudo ver un rostro lleno de pecas antes de ser atraído hacia un enorme abrazo, parecido al abrazo de oso que había recibido ayer de Dean.

— Cas, ¡Me saqué una A! ¡Una A! El profesor pensó que había hecho trampas y me tomó un oral, ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Le cerré la boca porque me sabía todo!

Dean parecía un niño en navidad, emocionado, finalmente el rubio lo soltó, pero no se alejó mucho, había poco espacio, sus ojos se encontraron y a Castiel se le paró el corazón. La sonrisa en esos perfectos labios de Dean, las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, todo era perfecto, el Winchester era perfecto.

— Estoy… estoy muy feliz por ti Dean. Sabía que lo harías. —dijo en un susurro que soltó Novak luchando para que su voz no saliera quebrada, porque el aire le estaba faltando, respiraba de manera entrecortada por la distancia mínima en la que estaban.

Tal vez era el turno de Cas de hacerle acordar a Dean el significado de espacio personal.

.

Ese día era el último ensayo antes de la gran obra de fin de año. El tiempo se había pasado volando.

Habían estado hablando de una escena de un beso entre el ángel Misha y el cazador Jensen. Pero al final decidieron que no porque la obra no giraba en torno a su apasionado romance si no al apocalipsis y a la loca vida de los hermanos J&J. Cuando anunciaron que no iban a hacer el beso la reacción de Castiel se alternó entre alivio y tristeza.

Tristeza porque quería besar a Dean.

Alivio porque no quería besarlo en una actuación.

— Chicos sé que he sido estricto con ustedes. Pero todos hemos trabajado muy duro por esto y sé que nos va a salir bien. Becky, yo, algunos de sus otros compañeros estaremos detrás de bambalinas para ayudarles si se olvidaron de alguna frase. Tranquilos. Ya verán. Este viernes va a salir todo bien.

Castiel le creyó, porque si tenían a Dean en la obra con uno de los papeles protagónicos su profesor no tenía porque preocuparse, porque cuando Dean actúa, pone el corazón y su pasión. Lo comprobó en muchos de sus ensayos.

.

Castiel fue llamado a la oficina del director el jueves, tenía miedo de haberse metido en problemas pero lo piensa y no encuentra ningún motivo por el cual podrían castigarlo.

Sabía que el director era Bobby Singer, el buen hombre que acogió en su hogar a Dean y Sam Winchester mientras que el propio padre de los chicos prefería perder su tiempo en bebidas o buscando al asesino de su esposa. Sabía que era un señor bondadoso pero Cas también sabía (por rumores más que nada) que era arisco y gruñón, y tenía un afecto más bien brusco.

Al llegar se sentó frente al señor de la barba, quien francamente no estaba vestido como debería estarlo un director de escuela, tenía unos jeans, una remera casual y una gorra adornando su cabeza.

— Señor Singer.

— Castiel Novak.

Cas sólo asintió en respuesta, esperando a que el hombre le contara qué es lo que hacía allí.

— Voy a hacerte una pregunta personal, Castiel, ¿Estás saliendo con Dean Winchester?

Sus mejillas se encendieron como si fuera el fuego del infierno y entonces negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Claro que no señor Singer, nosotros somos amigos, los mejores…

— Ahórratelo, muchacho. —Lo cortó —lo que quería era agradecerte. Su profesor de historia me contó que pensó que Dean había hecho trampa por la excelente calificación que obtuvo pero en realidad sabía toda la lección, su profesor le preguntó si recibió la ayuda de algún alumno para estudiar y Dean dijo que habías sido tú, su profesor me dio tu nombre y te recomendó para que fueras el tutor de Dean en las próximas materias que tenga que rendir.

Castiel se quedó callado. Escuchaba atentamente. Cuando su director se había quedado callado, él procedió a contestar.

— ¿Esta… está pidiéndome que sea su tutor?

— Estoy pidiéndote que no te alejes de él, chico, porque tú, eres una buena influencia. Y ya mucha gente que quería se ha apartado de él.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Castiel sonrió feliz. Orgulloso. Eso había hecho su día un poco mejor.

.

Viernes. Ocho de la noche. En el teatro. Todos los alumnos tenían el uniforme puesto y estaban listos para interpretar su papel en la obra. Excepto por Castiel, que se sentía morir, respirando una y otra vez por la boca y profundamente.

Meg trataba de calmarlo pero sus ansias eran muy grandes. El padre de Castiel estaba ahí. El padre de Dean estaba ausente (como siempre) y Cas tuvo suerte de que sus hermanos no hayan querido ir a verlo, porque Castiel sabía que si lo veían actuar, se burlarían de él por años enteros y no lo dejarían pasar.

— Cas, lindo uniforme. —le dijo Dean regalandole un guiño de ojo.

Entonces Castiel casi se desmaya porque está hiperventilando y Dean juega con sus emociones de esa manera, ¡Y le miente! Porque ese uniforme es de todo menos lindo, es un traje de contable con una gabardina café, y Cas tenía que admitir que le había tomado cariño a la gabardina, porque es cómoda.

— Chicos, vamos, hemos trabajado duro. Esto va a salir muy bien.—decía el profesor Chuck —tengo completa fé en ustedes. ¡MUCHA MERD!

— ¿Nos está deseando mierda? —preguntó Dean al oído de Cas haciéndole reír en el peor momento, a lo que el moreno le contestó:

— Se refiere a buena suerte, Dean, es un término que se usa para las obras de teatro y…

— ¡Y la obra va a comenzar! A sus posiciones.

A Cas le latió el corazón desbocado mientras se movía hacia su lugar.

Observó desde bambalinas la actuación de sus compañeros hasta que fue su turno de pasar al escenario. Entonces, ya no era Castiel el simple chico enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía. Era Misha, el poderoso ángel del señor que había sacado al hombre justo del infierno.

— ¿Quién eres? —escuchó cómo le preguntaba Dean, no, Jensen.

— Soy quien te sujetó fuerte y te sacó de la perdición.


End file.
